Alone No More
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: When Ha Jin realized that those dreams were actually memories of her past life she didn't know what was waiting for her in her own time. And this time she was sure she would never leave him alone. She could love him freely, like she once promised him, and she would. She found him. He wasn't alone… No more.
1. Rightful Place

**Title:** Alone No More

 **Ship:** Wang So/Hae Soo-Go Ha Jin

 **Side Ships:** Baek Ah/Woo Hee; Eun/Soo Duk; Won/Chae Ryung; Wook/Myung Hee; Yo/Yeonhwa

 **Genre:** Romance/Fluffy

 **N/A:** I need to take things out of my system because I really need to write my stories. So here it is, my vision of how this should have ended, because So and Soo (or Su) deserved a happy ending. And while we wait for the dam film they said they filmed as spin-off and the end for the story don't come, let's make it real in fanficland.

Just an observation: I am really awful to pick up Korean names lol So I will keep the characters with the names we know them by, or at least the final termination of the name similar. And I confess that I get confused with changing names, most of the times hahahahaha

And another observation: This will be more of a collection of one-shots in the same fictional world following a narrative.

I hope you guys like it ;)

 **Description:** When Ha Jin realized that those dreams were actually memories of her past life she didn't know what was waiting for her in her own time. And this time she was sure she would never leave him alone. She could love him freely, like she once promised him, and she would.

She found him.

He wasn't alone… No more.

~~/~~

Kim Joon So was the second son of Kim Jae Geon, the founder and president of Wang Go Enterprises. And since he was a kid he dreamed about fights, fear, blood, love, pain and a solitaire man in a throne. He had recognized his family members on those dreams, but he always considered it to be dreams only.

Until it all changed when he went to see that exhibition, he could recognize it all. He recognized himself in that lonely throne. They were memories.

He found her.

He wasn't alone… No more.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Rightful Place**

Inside the meeting room of one of the biggest companies of South Korea, Wang Go Enterprise, the silence was strong. The directors, shareholders, lawyers, the company heirs and the CEO were all in silence waiting for the words of the company founder and chairman, President Kim Jae Geon.

Kim Jae Geon was a man in his late fifths with strong complexion and a stern face, he was known in the business world for his severity, but fair treatment as an employer, and a very wise and astute man when doing business. But people wouldn't see was his doting father side. He had a happy married life with his only wife, Lee Soo Yeon, and both had in total of eight sons. All males. The ages went from 34 years old – the oldest – to 17 years old – the youngest. His precious boys, the ones he made everything he could to give his love and attention.

Jae Geon was looking attentively at all of them. His sons. While the shareholders, the lawyers and the other directors were with serious faces waiting for his words. It was rare for the President call for a meeting requiring all of them together.

His oldest, Kim Byung Mu, the current CEO and the one that would succeed him as President in the future when he fully retires of his position, was calmly waiting. His second, Kim Joon So, the one that currently was a director, but in the future, he would assume the position as CEO in the place of his older brother, was with his browns furrowed and a worried look in his sharp shaped eyes. His third son, Kim Jong Yo, didn't had any connection with the company, he was actually a model and actor with a good base of success, but he knew a bit of business too – because of the family and because he studied a bit of business before he changed his career path– and he, like his older brother, had a worried face.

His fourth son, Kim Ha Wook, was currently working in a respected lawyer firm – he was making his career towards the Prosecutor office, he already earned respect in the field – he seemed to be looking with calculating eyes the ambient around him, his lawyer mind working. His fifth son, Kim Soo Won, a dedicated student of Classical Literature of Korea that aspired to be a University teacher, was tensed, he didn't know anything about business, but a meeting with all of them wouldn't mean good thing in his view. His sixth son, Kim San Eun, was a genius in Computer Engineering – and currently studying it at University – and was already making money creating games for cellphones, he was fumbling with his cellphone under the table looking the least worried.

And least, but not least important, his youngest sons. His seventh son, Kim Baek Ah, was currently studying arts and music at University, he had an inborn talent to play and sing songs and drawing, he seemed worried but confused at the same time. And his youngest, his eighth son, Kim Dae Jung, was still in High School and already a martial arts champion, he seemed to be frustrated there and not in his practice for his upcoming match.

Jae Geon straightened his back and cleared his throat. It made the people around the room look at him with expectation, some more than others. He decided to finally speak.

"I called this meeting because I have important news to relay to all of you." He said, passing his eyes on the room again, smiling discreetly when he saw all his sons looking at him with curiosity. "I've decided that in two years from now I will retire from my position as President and pass this to my eldest son Byung Mu, and remain as solely chairman for the remaining of my days."

He paused to see the different expressions around the room, some of his sons seemed surprised by his decision, his youngest sons mostly. Byung Mu wasn't surprised, considering he talked to him before the meeting about his plans, Joon So wasn't surprised either nor Jong Yo, Ha Wook seemed to had an idea of what could happen. The shareholders, directors and lawyers were already making calculations around him, what was typical. Kim president turned to speak.

"During this two years that I will continue in my place we will make the transition to my son, so we need to trace strategies to keep this company solid during this period." He then looked at Joon So. "And you will work to transition to the CEO position, Joon So. I count on you." So tensed more than he was before, but nodded nonetheless. Jae Geon smiled satisfied and continued the meeting.

Soon shareholders and other directors were talking and presenting strategies.

* * *

The meeting occupied long part of the afternoon. Just the family Kim was present in the meeting room at the end of it. As per the President request. He wanted to talk to his sons, but before he could even start, Jung spoke first.

"Aboji, why you called us to the meeting? I don't have anything to do with it." He said ruffling a bit.

"Do not speak like that with aboji Jungie" Wook corrected his younger brother with a gentle smile in his lips. Jung pouted but nodded his head in apology. Jae Geon smiled and shook his head.

"Is not a problem" he dismissed the attitude of his youngest. "Liking you or not you all have shares in this company, Dae Jung. And because of this you all should know what is going on in this company." He said gently, and his son nodded in understanding. "But I asked you all to stay, because you all have been so busy lately and I just want to hear what have been going on with you." He said passing his eyes on his younger sons. "And your eommonim expects you all for dinner at home today." This time he looked at his older sons, they nodded in agreement.

So was the only one that seemed out of what was happening after the meeting ended. He was massaging his temples with his eyes closed. Jae Geon looked at him a bit worried.

Eun was the first to talk, passing in front of his brothers without any regret. He was the most excited person they knew, and he was even more excited at his father opening for him to talk about his passion. The games. It brought the attention of the elder from his troubled son to him.

"I have been designing a new game this last few weeks." He said, his eyes twinkling. "Will be my first game for computer, so the mechanics are a bit more complex than usual. It will be based in the Goryeo period, so I have been researching about the period as well." At the mention of Goryeo, So opened his eyes and set his eyes on his younger brother. "It was an interesting time of our history, and it fit in the idea of the game I created."

Kim President smiled and listened with interest the words of his son. He loved to listen to his sons and his projects for life, he didn't obligate none of them to follow his path, the ones that did were because they wanted.

"Is the quest of a casted out Prince to the throne of his country." Eun seemed even more excited as more as he talked, while So had a frown while listening to his brother talk. "Did you know Gwangjong was casted aside before he returned to the palace and ascend to the throne? His story is rather interesting, and I will base the main character on him." Eun said almost jumping on his chair, the others were listening to him attentively.

So frowned more, his head was throbbing with the surge of scenes in his head. The scenes he was so used to see in his dreams for years, but the last two years have been assaulting him any moment of the day, especially close to his brothers. The meeting seemed to have opened a door to these dreams and this talk about Goryeo was making it worse.

"… Because of this I went to an exhibition about the period that opened last week, and there have some things of the period and a big portrait of the Emperor, and you know what is funny? The guy really look like So hyung." He said attracting So attention from his throbbing head.

"What?" he said attracting the attention of the others to him. He gave Eun one of his most serious stares that would put normal people speaking as fast they could, but Eun was none of them. Won was the one that noticed his pained expression though, and asked concerned:

"Are you okay hyung?"

So directed his gaze to Won and tried to smile the best he could. His father looked at him worried, and intended to voice out his worries, but So spoke first.

"I am good, is just a headache." He dismissed the worried looks of the others with another smile. "I just want to understand who look with who, Eun?" he tried to get the conversation back to the previous matter.

Eun tuned to smile completely excited again. He was really easy to distract, but the same couldn't be said about others.

"You have to see it hyung! You look exactly like Gwangjong. They have a big portrait of him…"

So didn't listened the rest, he was attacked by images of that lonely man that had his face getting painted and claiming he was doing it because he wanted that an specific someone could see that paint of him.

"We should see this exhibition this weekend then. Your eommonim said she was interested in visiting the exhibit of Goryeo makeup part. She said her friends were recommending it to her." It brought So back to the conversation

"It sounds a great idea aboji" Baek Ah said smiling contently. "It have a long time since we had any type of family outing."

"I have to look with my manager, but I think I can make a free time this weekend." Yo said furrowing his browns while trying to remember his schedule. "I am curious to see this Emperor that looks so much with our dear hyung." He said with a small provocative smile and nudging So that was seated at his side. He loved to do it since they were younger, provoke his older brother, but in an innocent way like normal brothers would do.

So retributed the smile his younger brother gave him, trying to mask his still throbbing head. He didn't know why this was happening that day, but the talk about his father retirement and Goryeo were just bringing more of those images. Most of them weren't good ones. He liked more the ones that seemed to be happy. The ones with that girl.

"Probably you were a eunuch of the Emperor, Yo, and we will find a painting of you there" So retorted back, as he would always do with him. Yo chuckled.

"Probably" he agreed. "Would had be a pleasure to serve you, Your Majesty." Yo finalized bowing his head in respect before laughing, drawing the people around the table to laugh too. Mu interrupted their laughing session for bit, with a smile in his calm face.

"If you excuse me, aboji, dongsaengs, I have to finish some work. But I will meet you all at home." He said for the first time, he was enjoying just to observe his younger brothers. "I will let buin know we are going to dine with omma this evening."

"You are excused, son." Jae Geon said. "I hope we can see my daughter-in-law."

"She is feeling better this days, aboji. Her pregnancy gave her a break this last month." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. He was expecting his first child, and the family was pleased in having the first addition in 17 years.

"I feel relieved." Kim President said smiling, he was excited to have his first grandchild on the way. "I just wonder when Joon So will take some courage and give me grandchildren as well. I am not getting any younger, you see." The elder said smiling a bit and looking at the now startled So that had his wolf eyes almost round. The younger ones started to laugh at their hearts content.

"So hyung having children?" Jung was the one to start to speak.

"He barely seem to have time to meet someone" it was Won that said with an amused smile on his lips.

"He is a workaholic" Wook contributed smiling at his older brother astonished face.

"I tried to set him up with some girls, but he is so awkward." Yo chimed in.

"I don't understand this, he has the looks, a good voice, and that bad boy aura girls like." Mu shook his head in amusement. "I thought he would be around with girls hanging in his arms every weekend."

"Hyung told me once, in a time he drank too much and was really talkative, that he tried to hook up with some girls once in a while, but he felt like betraying someone… What he said again?" Eun said furrowing a bit, trying the remember the exact words. "Oh right… His person, he would be betraying his person."

"What?" all the males in the room looked at So that was still looking quite astonished to all his brothers ganging up against him.

"Who nowadays say something like 'my person', hyung, I didn't know you were this kind of man. The possessive type. Do you know is not good, right?" Baek Ah said, with a teasing tone in his voice. "This hyung of mine that don't have a single romantic bone in his body saying such things… Thinking better, it kind of makes sense."

So blinked his eyes several times before he looked at all his brothers. He couldn't believe it, his own brothers; his flesh and blood could do such a thing. He wore his most indignant face and pointed his finger to all of them. His headache long forgotten.

"Yah! Woah! I didn't know you all could do that." He said, making his brothers laugh again. He then turned to his father that was watching the interaction with an amused smile. "And you aboji, this was such a low blow" he said ruffing, in a faked annoyance, what made his family laugh more.

"I am just speaking the truth; I am really waiting for grandchildren from you." Jae Geon said, he was teasing his son like his other children. So left out a gasp, what brought one more round of laughs.

"But wait…" Jung turned to speak, trying to control his laugh. "Who would be this person of yours hyung?" He looked at So.

He didn't know what to say, so he just kept it quiet. Is not like he would say that was the girl of his dreams that he heard a voice similar to his calling her "my person".

"Now that you mentioned it…. I am curious as well." Wook said, attracting the attention of the others for the matter as well.

So looked at his wrist watch and with a not so hidden intention of getting out he said out loud.

"Look at the time, I have papers to sign." He got up from the chair and with a bow to his father he said "If you excuse me, aboji." And made a run for the door as soon his father acknowledged it with a knowing smirk in his lips.

He was spared for the meantime. But he was sure he wouldn't be spared the next time. While he walked down the corridor in direction of the elevators he could still hear his brothers talking inside the room, and it made him smile. He was blessed to have such a family, because he knew in his dreams the life he watched unfold there was really hard. He couldn't understand how that lonely man survived all of that for so long.

He wondered as well when Mu would remember he was leaving before he started to pick on him. Mu was easily distracted by his brothers sometimes. He chuckled at the thought at the same time he reached the elevators.

"Omo! I should go, I will be late." He heard the frantic words of his brother as soon he entered the elevator. He saw Mu exiting the meeting room and walking with hurried steps in direction of the elevator that was in the floor. With an evil smirk on his lips So pressed the button to close the doors and waved goodbye to his brother.

"Yah! Kim Joon So!" he heard his brother scream before the doors closed completely and the elevator started to descend to his floor.

Sometimes he could give himself the luxury to be immature. Right? He chuckled shaking his head. His family had that power on him. Turn him something people didn't know he was.

People form the company knew him as the extremely professional boss that run his department with an almost iron fist, he was fair – accepting the situation of people that worked under him – but he didn't accept people trying to take advantages or lacking in his services. And he was indeed workaholic. His department was known as one of the most hectic working times of the company, although most of the times he that worked the extra hours than his employees

The media knew him as the 'Cold Prince', the man that was always looking serious, with a cold aura around him, with no type of relationships or scandals so far – beyond the 'Cold Prince' label, he was known as the 'Bad Boy Prince of Korea', because he indeed had that bad boy aura, and the way he attracted women, but never engaging with them he was also known as 'The Bachelor'. He seemed distant of people out of his circle of convivence.

But he was also known in the media for his family side, that he was a dedicated son and brother that was the first one to run to the side of his family every time something happened. He was also known for his philanthropic works, even that he didn't boast about it around, the media discovered one day his involvement in a variety of programs that helps abandoned children around the globe, his involvement with another organizations that worked to make the world better for people in need. It gave him another title, 'The son-in-law any mother would want'.

He was also known in the sports world as one of the most skilled people on the art of the traditional Korean sword fighting. He didn't know where this passion for sword fighting began, although he would bet all his money that it had something to do with his dreams. And So was good on it, really good. But it was just kept as a hobby, although his master would tell he was throwing away his talent being a businessman.

Although his life was satisfactory in his view, he always felt as if something was missing. He felt as lonely as the man in his dreams.

That girl was missing.

The words of that man that seemed so much like his echoed in his head as the doors opened on his floor.

" _If we are not from the same world… I will find you my Soo-yah"_

Why this bothered him so much, he didn't know. It was just a dream, and that girl wasn't much more than that. A dream. But why he felt that way? That need to look around every time he was in a place full of people hoping to get a glimpse of those doe eyes looking at him like she did in his dreams. Or his necessity to look for her around the world as if he was sure he could find her.

It just bothered him too much.

* * *

That night at the family dinner was as it would always be when all the family was together. The food prepared by Lee Soo Yeon, their mother, was delicious as always, and as was traditional in their house after dinner they were enjoying tea prepared in the traditional way, after all Soo Yeon was owner of a Traditional Tea House, and she liked to prepare it at home as well.

They were laughing at something Song Myung Ju, Mu's wife, was telling about their older brother and his adventure in expecting a baby – meaning his panic every time Myung Ju made any different sound – when Soo Yeon decided to talk about something her husband told her when he got back home.

"Joon So" she said softly, and So with a gentle smile answered:

"Ye, omma?"

Jae Geon gave his son a smirk, what made him look suspiciously at his father. His mother with her ever-sweet smile turned to speak, this time his brothers close to him were paying attention, the others were still engrossed in the tales of their sister-in-law.

"I heard something interesting today."

"About?" he asked already fearing what was coming, because if it was what he expected, he knew he couldn't avoid to answer something. His mother wouldn't let it slide. He sipped his tea to tame his feelings.

"Your abonim told me you had someone you call 'yours'. I thought I taught you right, my son, that we don't own anyone." His mother said, with a slight disappointed tone. So choked on his tea, coughing loudly, what brought the attention of the others to him. For the second time that day. "Despite that… Why I never heard about this girl?" she sounded hurt.

So blinked a few times while hearing his brothers laughing at him. But before he could say anything Myung Ju spoke first.

"Girl? What girl?"

This opened the door, and the three younger Kims couldn't let it escape.

"The person of So hyung" Jung said smiling at his older brother that were glaring at him in answer. Myung Ju made a surprised face, with her mouth making a small 'o'.

"He even made an excuse to not answer who she was." Baek Ah provided more information. And Mu, Wook, Yo and Won were quickly in confirm it.

"I never saw hyung like that, he was so flustered. More than when he told me about her, that he is still attached to her, that he didn't had any relationship after her." Eun provided, what made Myung Ju even more surprised, and Soo Yeon curious. Jae Geon had a very pleased expression, he knew that this time his son couldn't escape to answer.

"Seriously, So-yah?" Myung Ju, that was same age as So, asked. "Who is she?" she asked at the same time of Soo Yeon, without waiting for him to answer the first question. Both females smiled to each other.

So glared at all his brothers. They had amused smiles in their lips. He would definitely make them pay.

"You all ganging up against me again. I see!" he said. "I guess you all forgot I know things about every single one of you." He said looking at them in the eye. Some of them paled, others were still smiling amusedly.

"And I know things about you, hyung" Wook said, he was one of the few still smiling.

"Touché" So grimaced.

"Stop trying to change the focus, son." Jae Geon couldn't contain his own curiosity anymore. "I didn't know you could be this way." He said amused.

"Your abonim is right, just spill it. I want to know why we never heard about her before." His mother reinforced. His brothers were again smiling at him, all of them had curiosity written in their faces.

So glanced down, to his tea. Playing with it while trying to figure out what to say. He took his time, what in an extent worried his family, but made others impatient.

"Oh please, So. You don't want to stress a pregnant woman!" Myung Ju played her pregnant card. So glanced at her, and with a sigh he started to speak.

"She is someone I met long time ago." He looked down at his cup of tea, the images flooding his mind. Not painfully for the first time ever. The words were coming out of his mouth naturally. "We had something briefly… It was intense, passionate… It was love. But we hurt each other, and we parted ways, we lost contact…" He said, half-truths… But the images were so vivid. They felt so real. He spoke with such feeling that everyone in the table were listening to him so attentively. "But I could never forget her… I still lo…" He stopped suddenly. What he was saying? He got up from his place, still looking at the table. "Sorry, I have to go." He could hear his voice cracking.

He walked out the room with the voice of his mother calling for him. But his mind was focused on the images flooding his mind, of the letters that were never read at the right moment, the urn… And that little girl that resembled so much the woman in his dreams.

The tears followed him as soon he stepped out of the house. This time his brothers were calling for him as well.

The pain, longing, fear, regret… They were all real.

* * *

Joon So managed to avoid his family after the dinner, he buried himself in work and made sure his secretary made it clear he was busy. Every time Mu visited him in the office he made sure to talk only about work, he even didn't answer to Myung Ju questions. He ignored the calls of his younger brothers. He just answered his mother's calls, but made sure to do all the talking. And when his father tried to talk to him, he kept quiet. He couldn't explain all of that happening to him.

Soon the family noticed he didn't want to talk about what happened in that dinner, and left it as it was.

But his family kept true to the family program. Before So stormed out of the house after dinner they had made plans to visit the exhibition Eun was talking about. And as planned on Saturday morning they were in the museum. So was the first one to arrive on it.

He didn't know why, but he was really anxious to this visit. He was with some kind of expectation, as if something big was going to happen. He just couldn't pin point what was it. He decided to look around while his family were on the way. Without paying attention he started strolling on the vicinity, his eyes darting around looking at the ancient objects with interest. He felt some sort of familiarity with them.

Soon his feet brought him to the paintings hanging on the walls. His breath stopped in his chest and his eyes couldn't leave the painting in front of him. It was him. It was that lonely man. No… It was him. Himself.

He looked around, walked closer to another painting. The Emperor, when he was still a prince, performing the Rain Ritual. The memories came flashing in his brain. No… Dreams, those were dreams. He felt his heart racing in his chest, and he walked more, he paused in the image of the Ritual to clean the palace of devils, he felt like he was there. He saw it all.

With heavy steps, he walked around and every image seemed a recollection of memories… Dreams. No… They were memories. He couldn't deny anymore. All of that were real. He was Gwangjong. He was the fourth prince. He was that lonely man.

He lost her.

He lost their daughter.

He lost everything to that place. To that title.

He stopped in front of the image of the eighth prince carrying his ill wife and at the back he could see a couple. Him and her. He didn't stop looking at them. His heart heavy. The memories he deemed as dreams flashing at him in fullness. He remembered everything.

So lost the counting of time, just looking at that picture. One of the few images there that had both of them side to side. He just noticed a plaquette at the corner of the wall, in there he could read a small explanation of who the artist of those pictures was. A small smiled appeared in his lips when he saw the name. He could read:

 _Painted by the thirteenth prince, Wang Baek Ah. He was famous for his paintings and songs about his brothers._

He thought about his bothers. His brothers of this time that were pretty much the same of the past. How life was so different now. How they weren't tainted by intrigue, suspicions, murder plots. How they were happy now. Although she was still missing.

His Hae Soo.

He was taken out of his thoughts by an arm passing on his shoulder. He looked at his side seeing the smiling face of the modern Baek Ah, and saw his bothers and Myung Ju peeking at his back. He couldn't avoid the smile spreading on his face.

"You came early, hyung." Baek Ah said, looking to where he was looking before. "I wonder who they were…" He looked at the painting with interest. So thought this was ironic.

"Maybe they were in a double date" Jung said pointing at the couple at the back. The others looked the painting with interest.

"It don't seem like a double date, Jung" Wook said with a frown. So thought this was ironic as well.

"This is actually the eighth prince carrying his dying wife in her last walk…" So didn't noticed he started to talk. He just did when his brothers looked at him in awe. But he didn't stop. "Lord Wook and his wife Lady Hae… At the back is his brother, the fourth prince, Wang So, the future fourth Emperor of Goryeo, Gwangjong and the lady's cousin, Hae Soo."

"How do you know that?" Yo and Won said at the same time.

"I read it somewhere…" he shrugged his shoulder. His brothers looked at him suspiciously. But he just nonchalantly asked: "Where is omma and aboji?"

"Omma dragged aboji to the Goryeo makeup exhibition." Mu answered, still looking curiously at his brother. So just nodded in agreement.

Myung Ju had walked a bit further and was looking at another painting. It was one of Hae Soo walking in the snow with eighth prince. They walked where she was. So saw himself speaking again.

"This is lady Hae Soo and Lord Wook." Hos tone was bitter, but it didn't seem to attract their attention, not more than the fact he knew.

Eun went to the following picture, this time was the Rain Ritual.

"And this one?" he asked, he was testing his brother.

So walked there, followed by his brothers and sister-in-law. All of them looking impressed with his sudden knowledge about those paintings.

"This is the Rain Ritual. Where the fourth prince saved the country of the drought and opened his way to the throne."

They looked at him impressed. While he was staring at that painting remembering all he felt that day. The day he lost his final inhibition. Soon they were walking around the gallery with him telling about all he knew of the paintings, pulling out surprised exclamations of his brothers.

Soon enough they reached the main attraction of that paintings. The Emperor. His past life.

"And here is the Emperor." He said at the same time of a feminine voice said. The voice was sweet and familiar. Too familiar.

"Wow, he really looks like So hyung." Jung exclaimed.

"Right?" Eun said triumphant.

But So wasn't paying attention at his brothers goofing around with the painting. He was looking at his side, where the voice came from. Seeing the familiar petite figure with long silky black hair standing at his side looking at his figure. She turned to his side, and he saw those big eyes he knew so well looking at his own eyes. He saw when recognition appeared in her eyes, then surprise, pain, love, and a mix of more emotions passed on those beautiful eyes. She remembered.

"I found you Soo-yah" he said, almost like a whisper. And he saw how tears started to fill her eyes.

"Ha Jin, I am still impressed you know all of this" Her friend talked, still looking at the big painting on the wall.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed out those words. "I am so sorry, So-yah."

"Don't be" he said, reaching a hand to her face. He was trembling. "I am the one that should be asking sorry."

"How can this be possible? They look so much alike." Wook said behind him. But none of them were paying attention.

"I left you" she said, pain visible in her tone.

"Yah! Ha Jin, are you filming your own drama?" her friend seemed to noticed she wasn't paying attention to her, and was having a tearful conversation with a stranger. It seemed to bring the attention of the Kim brothers to his brother again. They were too busy discussing between them.

But So and Ha Jin weren't paying attention to them at all.

"I was too late to read your letters" he answered shaking his head. "I was too late."

"Who is she?" Myung Ju asked, looking curiously to her brother-in-law. But she didn't receive any answer.

"I missed you, every day, every hour, every minute…" she said, tears still falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, and this time she hugged him, burring her face in his chest. He hugged her tight, containing his own tears.

"I missed you too." He said. Don't minding anything, only that person in his arms. The person he wouldn't lose again.

"Wow! She is indeed filming her own drama." Her friend said.

"What the hell?" Baek Ah, Jung and Eun said at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Yo blinked at surprised, followed by Mu and Wook.

Won seemed the only one that caught something and smiled knowingly.

"I guess we discovered who was So hyung's person after all." This made the Kim brothers and Myung Ju look at the couple hugging with different eyes.

* * *

In the distance the presenter, who was nothing more, nothing less than Choi Jimong was watching as the encounter of the two souls that had been yearning for each other for centuries happened some meters ahead of him. A smile grew on his lips.

Like he said to Go Ha Jin the first time she was in the exhibition, coincidences do not exist. And the image in front of him was the prove of what he said.

Those two souls found their rightful place. Being side to side. Fulfilling the love that should be.

Looking at the brothers around the couple, Jimong thought with himself.

 _Things always find their rightful place._

His boys were back.

* * *

 **N/A:** Finally, the chapter is here! I hope you liked it :D We will have more chapters later on, but they can take some time to come around. And this time Ha Jin/Soo will appear more. I just wanted to introduce Joon So and his family for a bit.

I just have a question: Do you think more of them should recover their past memories… Or not?


	2. We meet again

**Chapter two: We meet again**

Ha Jin couldn't believe this. She was hugging him. She was hugging her So. She snuggled more against his chest, the tears didn't stop coming out of her eyes, and the same words still flowing out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry"

At them she felt his strong arms tightening around her. His sent seemed the same. But now mixed with man cologne, what felt even more addictive to her. She lost the awareness of the surrounding, not listening to her friend words, and even less the comments throw by the people close to her lover.

"Soo-yah…" his deep tone of voice, the voice that made her body tremble with pleasure, whispered in her ear. She let out a tearful laughter.

"Is Ha Jin now" she said, looking up at him with a small smile in her lips, she was talking in such a soft tone that only him could hear.

"Ha Jin" he said. And she liked how her name sounded the way he said it. With such care and love. He was gazing at her eyes, his hands cupping her cheeks and his thumbs were brushing her cheek slightly, brushing her tears away. "Joon So… My name, is Joon So." He said just for her to hear. The outside didn't exist.

She looked at his face trying to capture everything inside her brain. She noticed all the things she missed so much. His sharp eyes with that wolfish form, the brown color that could be bright in the sun and dark as the emotions clouded them. His well-shaped mouth that always made her breathless. His nose, his high cheekbones, his sharp jaw. But she noticed the differences. The lack of shadow of a scar in the left side of his face. How his hair was shorter, although he seemed to still like long bangs. She took his bangs out of his face too look at him better. He seemed to be doing the same, engraving her face in his eyes and memory.

"I still can call you So" she noted. And he laughed. His laugh was still beautiful. He was beautiful.

"And I can still call you my person" he gave one of his smug smiles. It was her time to laugh, punching him lightly on his shoulder.

Before she could retort to his talk, she was startled by someone clearing her throat close to them. She jumped away from him startled, and looked in direction of the sound. She stopped breathing.

In front of her was nothing less nothing more than Lady Oh, looking at her with curiosity in her eyes and gentle smile on her lips.

"Finally" Ha Jin heard people saying around them. "I was thinking they would be trapped in their own world forever." A masculine voice continued, it was a familiar voice.

Ha Jin was still stunned to see that person in front of her that she didn't looked around to see who was talking.

"Joon So" Soo Yeon said. And Ha Jin wanted to cry. She missed that voice. "What is happening?" she asked turning to So.

"Humm… Omma." So said, attracting the attention of Ha Jin to him. She looked with her eyes full of questions at him, he was looking at his mother. Lady Oh from the past. "This is Ha Jin."

Ha Jin felt the weight of the stare on her what made her look at the woman again, and she bowed slightly. The woman reciprocated. And again, she had another surprise, Emperor Taejo looked at her behind Lady Oh.

Jae Geon was looking curiously at the woman his second son was holding so dearly and smiling as he had never saw him doing. But before him and his wife talk anything more, his sons entered the picture. As always.

"She is THAT girl, omma!" Jung came in front and pointed at Ha Jin, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"The one that made So hyung emotional" She listened one of the least voices she expected. She saw Wook appear right beside So. She looked around them and noticed all those familiar faces looking at her. Eun, Baek Ah, Jung, Wook, Mu, Won and Yo. They were looking at her with curious eyes and gentle smiles on their lips

She felt the floor disappear under her feet. She lost the balance of her body.

"Ha Jin-ah" she heard her friend, Yoo Cho Hee, screamed behind her. But she never hit the floor, the strong arms of So grabbed her first. He was looking worried at her while he firmed her on her own feet again. She blinked for a few times.

"I am fine" she said smiling. She was just shocked. They were all there. All of them. "I think I am just a bit tired."

"Are you sure?" So looked at her, his eyes still worried. His hold on her never weakening.

The Kim family was watching with worried eyes too. They just met the girl, but she was important to their brother. Soo Yeon and Jae Geon were both observing their son's actions with that girl. They were worried as well.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital Ha Jin." Cho Hee said, appearing beside So. "You almost blacked out last week, we need to be sure." She said worried.

"I am fine" she said again, diverting her gaze from So that was looking at her even more worried. She was saying the truth.

"We promised to never lie to each other." He said, his tone stern.

"I am not lying. I was just shocked." She furrowed. "I am really fine Cho Hee, don't worry." She said looking at her friend at the same time she wiggled her way out of So's grip. Her friend looked at her with still worried eyes.

So crossed his arms staring at her with hard eyes. And she matched his stare with her most defiant one. Their battle of will seemed to last an eternity, and none of them seemed to be backing out. Mu, Yo and Wook were looking at that scene in front of them in awe. They never saw someone match their brother in stare game like that. Never. Won was looking very interested in the girl that seemed to bring his brother out of his cold self with such ease. Baek Ah, Eun and Jung were looking at the girl fascinated. She was such an interesting person to them.

Soo Yeon smiled seeing her reserved son being so open with easiness in front of that girl. When she heard her son talking about her in that dinner she never thought someone could have such an impact in Joon So. And she was worried at how her son was still feeling about that girl after their relationship failed. But seeing both of them staring at each other like she did when she first saw them eased her heart. That girl still had feelings for her son as well. And his son seemed to have as much impact on her. It made her happy.

Myung Ju was looking at that in awe as well. She was impressed with that petite girl. She was matching her brother-in-law with equal straight. And she thought that was amazing. Cho Hee was looking at her friend with a mix of curiosity and worry. She just hoped that stranger could make her friend look out for herself.

Jae Geon was watching the scene in front of him with an amused smile on his lips. The girl had guts. And he liked it. He always thought someone good for his second son would be one that could match his stubbornness. One that would be strong enough to be by his side. One that would look at him with the same feelings he saw in that girl. She was perfect. But he was still worried with her, she almost fell on the ground there.

"Miss Ha Jin" he said, bringing the attention of both to him. "I think you should do what your friend requested of you to do." He said, his tone letting clear he didn't want to listen a no as answer. The concern in his tone

The girl blinked a few times before she looked at the floor in defeat. Jae Geon smiled. He was proud to say he was good on arguments.

* * *

Ha Jin was mortified. The entire family followed her to the hospital, and she couldn't believe in this. So was trailing behind her like a body guard while they were walking into those white corridors. She listened at how Cho Hee was filling the family about her almost fainting the week prior. She couldn't help find it very interesting how that family was naturally concerned about her, considering they didn't remember their previous life, like So did.

And the most interesting was how quickly Cho Hee got familiarized with the Kims, and was spilling things she didn't want to talk yet.

"You see, Ha Jin-ah spent…"

"We are almost there" she cut into Cho Hee's speech, earning a glare from her friend. And an inquisitive look of So. She preferred to ignore both of them. She didn't want to talk about her coma. Not yet. She heard the younger brothers chuckle behind her, and with the corner of her eye she saw Yo's arm pass around So's neck. Something she found interesting and heartwarming, considering how those brothers interacted in their past life.

As she said they reached the nurse station quickly. And she was greeted by familiar faces.

"Ha Jin-ah!" the big smile of Cha Kyung Ho couldn't be mistaken. Soon she felt herself been trapped inside a crushing hug.

"Kyung Ho oppa" she greeted him with the same enthusiasm, hugging him back. She backed away a bit too look at that smiling face that greeted her during the time she was in the hospital recovering after the coma.

"What brings my favorite patient here? You didn't go around saving little boys again, did you?" he asked, with a cheeky grin.

Ha Jin waved her hands and shook her head in denial.

"No, no… Not like that." She pouted a bit. "Some people are overreacting" she said.

"Overreacting?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Is not overreacting!" Cho Hee said attracting the attention of the male nurse to her and the people watching their interaction. "Last week she almost blacked out in the middle of work, and today she almost fainted. Don't you agree this is worrisome?"

Kyung Ho looked at Ha Jin with serious eyes.

"I will call doctor Seo"

"You don't need! I was just tired." Ha Jin said. Gosh, it was just because she was remembering her past, and because she met everyone she missed. Or at least big part of them.

"Nonsense, Ha Jin! You spent one year in coma, something can be appearing now, you should be careful with it." The smiley face of the male nurse was long gone.

"Coma?" the deep voice of So startled Ha Jin. She was forgetting he was there. She looked at his direction. His gaze was piercing her.

"I…" she started, she looked around, seeing his family looking at her. She felt even more nervous. Why were so people there?

"Who are you?" Kyung Ho interrupted, sounding genuinely curious.

"Kim Joon So." So answered, looking at the nurse and extending his hand to him. Both males shook hands. "I'm her… Longtime friend." He said.

"Is more for ex, hyung." Wook said, intervening for him. "We are his family." He provided.

Kyung Ho furrowed his browns.

"Ex…?" Ha Jin saw when her friend connected dots in his head, and she saw how her friend glared at So. "Perhaps… You are that douchebag?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ha Jin gasped when she noticed where her friend was going. She started to wave her hands desperately denying his thoughts. She could see the mortified look on So's mother and a serious face of his father, and not mention his brothers. She could see the mortified stare of Cho Hee too.

"No, oppa, no!" she said almost desperately. "He is before, before… Someone very different." She shot a nervous stare to So and his family. "So is not that person." Ha Jin finalized.

"Do you really think I would be talking civilly with that asshole oppa?" Cho Hee asked. And this seemed to take all the suspicion of Kyung Ho.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry." He said, bowing to So. "So sorry, is just that my blood boils just to think what that guy did." He said, and turned to look at Ha Jin. "I will call doctor Seo, don't even think on going anywhere."

And the male nurse left, bowing to the all before going. She could hear some of the Kim brothers chuckling. And now Ha Jin was certain she made a very interesting impression on that family. Again. She mustered the courage and looked at So, he was with a serious face, looking directly at her. She lowered her gaze.

"I think we should talk later." She said, finding the floor super interesting.

"Yes" was his only answer.

Baek Ah that was observing the couple that had been reunited and smiled. He never saw so much emotions passing so clearly on his brother's face in that short period of time they met Ha Jin. So was the type of keeping it to himself. But he was so clear to read when with that girl. And despite that she seemed to have some things that happened to her after their relationship. Like that coma story. And the other ex. He knew they would solve it. He didn't know why he was so sure, but he knew it.

But he knew they would just made it more difficult for the couple to have a free talk if they all were there. He approached his parents, that were so attentively observing the couple as well.

"Omma" he whispered, gaining Soo Yeon attention. "We should meet miss Ha Jin another time." He glanced at the girl, a gentle smile spread on his lips. "I think she and So hyung could use some alone time, after all it seem it has a long time since they met." He said with knowing smile.

Soo Yeon looked at her son and the to the girl, they seemed to be talking in whispers, a smile appeared in her face when she saw the gentle way her son tucked some strands of hair behind the girl's ears. She smiled even more when she saw the way the girl touched her son's face. With so much affection.

"You are right." She said. Her husband listening to their conversation nodded in agreement. "Children," she said for all to listen. Her family looked at her. "I think we should get going." She said smiling. "Was a pleasure to meet you miss Ha Jin." She bowed at the girl that was bowing at her. "Joon So, you should stay with her."

So nodded and bowed at his parents that started to leave. His brothers came one by one to say him goodbye. Myung Ju smiled at Ha Jin and hugged her, making the latter surprised.

"You should bring her to our next dinner" she said looking at So. "Right, oppa?" Myung Ju looked at Mu.

The eldest smiled and nodded.

"Yes, would be a pleasure to have you with us." Ha Jin didn't know what to answer.

"I will do my best" she heard So answer. She looked at him, seeing him looking at her with those intense eyes. She felt herself blush, her heart racing in her chest.

And with bigger smiles Mu and his wife left, being them the last members of the family Kim. Ha Jin could see at the distance the younger Kims looking at them almost conspiratorially. It seemed they didn't change much. Cho Hee was the only one left of their previous group, and she had busied herself with her phone.

"Let's start over?" Ha Jin turned to look at So, he was staring directly at her. "Can we do that?"

Ha Jin tuned completely at him, putting herself in front of him.

"After we talk" she started. "We can do anything… But we have so much things to talk, So. Too much." She felt her eyes water a bit. "I have to know, if you really had forgiven me."

He cupped her face again. His face softening when he nodded slowly.

"I had, Ha Jin-ah… But is true. We need to talk… We left so many things unspoken that time. I don't want this happening again." She could sense the sadness in his voice.

He was right. That time they didn't talk anymore. They left so many things in the dark because of the circumstances surrounding them, and it broke them. More than they thought initially.

But before any of them could speak again a voice called for Ha Jin. And both directed their attention to the people walking at their direction. She felt surprised again. Walking at the side of Seo Youra, her neurologist, was the Princess, Yeon Hwa, her intern that took care of her as well. Now she understood why she always felt that intern to be so familiar. How ironic, she was healed by the woman that hated her so much. She could feel how tensed So was beside her.

The modern Yeon Hwa had a gentle smile on her perfect lips, with glasses hiding half of her pretty face. She looked at Ha Jin with genuine interest. But who spoke was the senior doctor, her neurologist, doctor Seo.

"Kyung Ho told me that you had some fainting experiences, Ha Jin-ah." The older doctor said. "You should have called me, girl." The older woman had a more serious face.

"I'm sorry, doctor Seo." Ha Jin said looking apologetically at the doctor. The woman's face softened.

"I said you could call me unnie, dear." She said, smiling this time. "Yeon Hwa, lead our dear Ha Jin to the exams room, I need to check if we have some equipment cleared for her." The younger woman nodded, and the senior doctor nodded in acknowledgment at So, and gave a warm smile to Cho Hee.

Youra left, and Yeon Hwa spoke for the first time, directed at both So and Cho Hee.

"You two can wait here." She pointed at the chairs near a wall. "And you, miss Go, follow me." Yeon Hwa said, guiding Ha Jin gently at the doors close to the nurse station.

Ha Jin looked at her back, at So, and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew she was fine, but she knew he would just be relaxed just when the doctor said it. She couldn't look at him anymore when the door of the examination room was closed behind her.

* * *

 **N/A:** I know this chapter is smaller than the other hahaha But well… My chapters are big or short depending of the things I want to tell on them. And this case, it ends here.

I wanted to write the talk they need to have too. But I decided to have this talk in a chapter only for this. After all is a very important thing for them.

And I've decided that no one aside from Ha Jin, Joon So and Jimong will remember their past. After considering and listening to your opinions, I decided not to. But the memories of the past can come in different forms, and maybe they can appear for the others members of the family. They won't have the complete recovery of memories though.

I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it didn't had a completely interaction between Ha Jin and the modern form of the princes. But it will come soon enough. First, our SoSoo couple had some things to solve hahaha

Thank you for all the reviews, all the upvotes, kudos, favorites, subscriptions and all. I really appreciated them all :D

See you next chapter!

Nath :*


	3. Start Anew

**Chapter three: Start Anew**

When they left the hospital, the sun was a few hours of setting. Cho Hee decided to let the two alone after she was assured her friend was okay. Doctor Seo made the exams required, took a tomography, and made blood tests and others. With the results she had so far it showed that Ha Jin didn't had anything worrisome appearing, but some tests the results would be just out in the next week.

But she was cleared with recommendations to not tire herself, and if she felt anything different to come directly to the hospital. Yeon Hwa agreed with her senior doctor and added a few more recommendations.

So seemed more at ease after the words of the doctor, and was driving her somewhere. Ha Jin took that opportunity to look at him in his modern garments, she didn't have the time to appreciate it before. He was dressed casually with clothes she knew were expensive by how they felt at her touch when she hugged him, and of course the presence of the brands in them.

He was wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt, which he had rolled the sleeves until his elbows, with denim trousers. She felt conscious of how she was dressed. With a simple white oversized shirt, with golden buttons and lacy sleeves, and a black legging.

"What are you looking at?" his deep voice startled her and she looked ahead blushing. She heard him chuckle beside her. "But really, what is so interesting on me?"

She blushed more and cleared her throat trying to stall a bit. But in the end, she answered.

"You look different with this clothes." At the same time, they stopped at the red light and he looked at her curiously. "And I miss your hair… Your long hair I mean."

"You look different too" he said. "But you are always beautiful, always." His smiled almost blinded her with such honesty. And she smiled back. Before she could surprise him with something she wanted to do, the light turned green and he put the car on motion again.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"You will see" he answered simply.

"You like to do this kind of things…" she said with an amused smile on her lips.

"It keeps it interesting." He said, his tone denoting his joke.

He accelerated his car and turned the left, entering the street that was parallel to Han River, and realization hit Ha Jin.

"Are we going to Han River Park?" she asked looking in awe how the sun was so close of the waters of the river, the orange painting the dark waters. She heard him chuckle.

"Yes." So stopped before of a crosswalk to let some people cross the street. "I know is not our lake… But I thought would be better to talk in a place close to that."

Ha Jin felt her heart race in her chest just to remember the lake they spend so many hours together. A place that witnessed most of their love developing, and the place that witnessed so much heartbreak too. The car started again.

"Is a good idea." She said softly, and the car made a turn to the right, entering the parking lot. "Considering our lake is in North Korea now." She giggled, making him chuckle with her.

Soon the car stopped in an empty parking space. So turned off the engine and exited the car without saying anything, while Ha Jin was still unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her purse, to appear not long after opening the door for Ha Jin. He extended his hand to her. She looked at the extended hand remembering of the many times she refused it and the many times she took it.

With a smile, she took the hand, and he clasped it tight, helping her to exit his car. His smile was big and so sweet that she felt her heart race again. This time was all the feelings she had for him. All love she kept for a thousand years.

"Let's go" he said after he closed her door and locked the car, she nodded. And still holding hands they started to walk, side by side.

They entered in one of the many trails that led the way into the waters of the river. They kept in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other. Around them the day was turning even more dark, some stars already appearing in the indigo blue sky, and the sun was almost kissing the water of the river at their left. Some lights were starting to be turned on. The beauty of the Han River Park at that time was breathtaking, almost magic. As it was their love.

They didn't saw the time passing while they were just enjoying the contact of their hands, their fingers interlaced, their steps at the same rhythm. Their hearts beating for each other, as it was supposed to be. Their walk led them to a bench facing the river, where they sat. The sun was already half way into the waters. Ha Jin looked at So, the orange halo surrounding him, it made him even handsome in her eyes. His sharp eyes were looking directly at hers.

"How you end up in coma?"

"What your brothers meant as 'that girl'?"

They asked at the same time. They stopped a bit surprised at the other's question, but they laughed soon after. He nudged her to go ahead, and she sighed.

"I…" she started. She diverted her eyes of him and looked at their hands interviewed. She turned to look at him. "Do you remember that Hae Soo changed after her experience of drowning? You did hear about it, right?" He nodded, he remembered of hearing about it from Baek Ah. "Is because Hae Soo never came back from Damiwon… I did."

So titled his head to the side and with a look of puzzlement he asked:

"What do you mean? And what it has to do with your coma?" he furrowed his browns.

Ha Jin bit her bottom lip and played with his fingers, looking for the right words.

"Two years ago, … I discovered that people I trusted made me a fool, I lost my money, my house, my job, my best friend and my boyfriend" she recalled the events of that year. So was listening to her attentively although he felt a pang in his chest, he wasn't the first in her heart again. But at the same time his blood boiled at the perspective of what happened to her. "I decided to burry my sorrow with a soju bottle in a park near a lagoon, there I met Jimong… Or beggar version of Jimong…" she furrowed, remembering the presenter version of the astronomer she met at the exhibit. "We had a bit of a chat about lives, and then when I saw a boy was drowning on the lagoon, no one has noticed, and I didn't have any option than jump to save the boy. They just noticed it when I jumped."

She paused and looked at the waters. The sun was slowly disappearing and the water were completely orange. So looked at the river too, two years… Two years ago, his memories started to appear at every time, not just in his dreams.

"A solar eclipse started to occur that moment, and then I just remember of pushing the boy over the boat his father paddled to there, and I started to drown… The last thing I saw was the eclipse and images of all bad that had happened to me." She continued, still looking at the Han River. She felt him squeezing her hand. "And when I broke out of water, I was in Damiwon… In Hae Soo body."

This made So look at her again.

"What?"

Ha Jin looked at him as well, with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened exactly… I just took over Hae Soo body. I don't know if she was a doppelgänger of mine, or she was my previous incarnation… But my 21-century spirit traveled the past to that moment. Hae Soo was supposed to be dead that day. But I took over instead." She saw how his face changed at her words, how his face passed to confusion to understanding.

"This make so much sense…" he chuckled in disbelief. "It makes sense all your ideas and ideals, your words… The emoticon." He shook his head. "Jimong said you were from a different world, and indeed you were." His eyes flashed all his fondness. "But you loved me, despite it all."

Ha Jin smiled and reached his face with her free hand, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you." She said softly. He leaned his face on her hand, enjoying her touch. "But… Being the 21-century girl I am, I committed the biggest mistakes too." He was about to interrupt her, but she was quickly in continue. "Apparently travelling spiritually at the past like this, give you an especial treat… One that I think is more like a curse. We have visions, visions of the future of that time our spirit travels."

So looked at her inquisitively, his eyes speaking so many questions and Ha Jin could see all of them.

"I had visions of Gwangjong" she said, she didn't take her eyes of him. She saw how his eyes showed his surprise. "I never was a good history student, so I remembered bit and pieces of Goryeo time, and when I had visions of Gwangjong going up to the throne, and how I remembered him, I got afraid, for all of you. I didn't know who he would be at first…" She couldn't read his expression anymore, he had his browns furrowed, but he seemed very concentrated in her words.

She sighed at the same time her heart clenched inside her chest. She knew that this moment would be the worst. She didn't want to hurt him, no more than she had already did. But she needed to let it all go, to talk this all with him, for them to start anew.

"H-How did you remembered Gwangjong for?" He said before she did. His deep voice broken.

She looked at his eyes intently, looking for the right words to start what she knew would put so much things in a new perspective for him.

"Just say it" he said, and she could see that he was bracing himself for anything that would leave her lips.

"I just remembered Gwangjong… For being a b-bloody t-tyrant, that ascended to the t-throne k-killing his b-brothers." She stuttered at the painful parts. So closed his eyes with a pained expression. "But now I know it isn't true… Not because I saw it. I discovered the title they gave you were because of political disaffection. You received it after your death."

The week prior, after she realizing all that dreams were memories she researched all she could about Wang So, in the process recovering more memories and details, and discovering how wrong she was. Although she was sure she played a great role in the changes od Gwangjong, she too remembered the things she heard at school about him, and she noticed she was such a fool.

"I still killed people, Ha Jin-ah." He said, His eyes were still closed and the pain was visible on his tone.

"Yes…" she said. It was still a difficult matter for her, but after she studied so much the history, she was starting to be perceptive of how his period worked. He wasn't crueler or less cruel than others of his time, he was acting according to his period. But still, as a 21-century girl it was a difficult thing to accept. "And my mistake was to be trapped in the future."

At those words So finally opened his eyes again, his eyes still filled with pain.

"Like I said, I had visions about Gwangjong…" she continued, looking directly at his eyes, asking him to listen to her and look at her. To not leave her after she finished. "The first clear vision of him… You, was in the rain ritual, when you looked at me after the rain started…" she paused for a bit, this time she closed her eyes. "I saw you in emperor robes looking so cold, so somber… And I was so afraid. I couldn't understand how could you be that way, why…" she paused again, she felt his hand cupping her cheeks again, wiping away the tears she didn't know she was releasing. "All I could think was I didn't want any of you to die, I didn't want to any of you kill because of the throne..." she couldn't say more.

"So, you tried to go away… From me. I remember." He said softly, and she opened her eyes to meet his.

"But I couldn't… I was drawn to you." Ha Jin said sincerely. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. You were already there in my heart, but I didn't acknowledge…"

"You were with Wook…" So's voice had an edge when he spoke. His eyes were a bit hard in thinking what happened in the past. How things ended.

Ha Jin shook her head, her lips forming a humorless smile.

"I didn't know what was love until I met you So-yah," she said smiling sincerely this time. "I deluded myself with Wook because was easy, he was too gentle, too sweet, the first person that extended his hand when I was feeling completely at lost, but now I noticed… I noticed I never was myself with him. I couldn't be myself with, like I was with you." She sighed. "I was completely myself with you, but I was too fool to noticed that…"

"You were afraid of me too, Ha Jin, I remember you saying it." He cut her. He dropped one of his hands to his lap.

"Yes" she sighed. "The visions I had, didn't had any context, it was just brief moments…" she held his hand that was still in her cheek. "I saw you killing Eunie at the day of his marriage… The exact scene that happened years later, when you actually had to kill him, but then I saw the truth… I was basing my reactions in things that weren't accurate. I was living my life thinking of the future, that I lost the grasp of the present." She sighed again. "I did what your father asked me not to do… The Emperor Taejo asked me to not live in the future, but the present, but I just did what he feared." She laughed a laugh without humor.

"Eun's death was my fault after all… Because If I had believed in you, I could have prevented it all…" now the pain was clear in her voice, and she felt him caressing her cheeks. "It was late in my life that I noticed I was doing everything wrong, I cut our time together short because I was stupid…"

"You were not stupid, Ha Jin-ah, you were human…" he assured her, smiling for a bit. "You were strong too, you put up with so much things, with us, with me… And I did change at the end. All that happened with us made me change, it made me more… Greedy, more ready to the vicious politics, I changed, I wasn't Wang So anymore, I was Gwangjong."

Ha Jin saw the regret, and the pain, and loneliness in those eyes she loved so much. So's eyes still had that hidden boy suffering in them. The boy Wang So was once.

"I was hurt when you left me to marry Jung, I wanted to hate you. But I couldn't… Even that I thought you had just Wook in your heart, my heart didn't want to let me hate you." He pressed his forehead on hers. "For a time, I received reports on you and Jung, and even went there myself… But you two were being so sweet that I couldn't take it, I couldn't take the thought of you two that I didn't want to hear anything more about you… If I had I would probably hear about you dying, but I was selfish, I was afraid… And your letters, they had Jung's name in their front, I didn't read them… Not until I heard you were dead, and Jimong told me you were sending me letters." He let all of his thoughts out, and Ha Jin was listening with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You waited for me, they said…"

"So…" she choked.

"But I read them. I went to see you, but was so late." He continued. "And I understood why you left…" this time he choked. "I understood that you needed to go away, and when I met Seol, it was so clear… Even more when Jung said that it was your wish to her never live at the palace."

Ha Ji gasped, the tears escaping her eyes completely with his words.

"You m-met her?"

"Y-Yes, I met our daughter." Tears of his own streaming down his eyes. "She lived a happy life out the palace, my love, she lived happily… I know this for sure."

"Did you h-hate me? B-because I never let you be her father?" she asked, fear coating her heart.

"No!" he said quickly. "Never… I understood more. I couldn't be her father, she would be in danger… No, I couldn't do that with her. I was better being the uncle." She could see it pained him still.

"I'm sorry"

He shook his head, and now circled his arm that was in his lap in her waist, pulling her closer.

"I would be the one asking sorry…"

The sun was completely set. The starts and the street lamps illuminating their faces for them. The silence followed their last words, they spent the moment looking at each other, loving, healing, treasuring each other.

"We promised once to never lie to each other, let's keep this, and add one more… Let's not keep things of each other, never again." So was the first one break the silence they were.

"I promise." She said. "And you?"

"I promise…" He smiled. "And… How this explains your coma?" he asked.

And this made Ha Jin remember their previous talk.

"Oh well… When I died in Goryeo, I woke up back in my body in the 21-century, I had spent one year in coma after drowning, and for a long while I thought all those memories were just dreams, I dreamed about you every night the year after I woke up from my coma, but I discovered they were true when I was in the opening of that exhibition about Goryeo time last week." She said, and he nodded, connecting some dots in his head. "And you will answer my question? Ah… Let me add one more, how did you remembered?"

He chuckled and caressed her cheek again.

"Well… I remember I am Wang So for as far as I remember, and like you my memories came on dreams, so I just thought they were dreams… Until that exhibition. I remembered it completely today." He saw the surprise in Ha Jin's doe eyes. "I had just realized my dreams were memories today, and I met you… All I wanted. But had a funny thing…" he said, furrowing a bit. "And it coincides with your accident… Two years ago, my so-called dreams started to appear in my mind every time of the day, with a lot of frequency when I was close to my brothers… I guess it was because you were coming, you are coming back to me." His smile illuminated all his face.

Ha Jin smiled fondly and half hugged him too, making them even more close.

"So, you remembered about me all your life?"

"Yes…" he chuckled. "To the point that when I was a bit tipsy I would blab about you to Eun, and him being the wide mouth he is, told about you to my family other day." He shook his head half amused half annoyed. "And at the time I thought you were just a dream, but I saw myself speaking of you to them, as someone I encountered long ago… What is not a lie, but it was not in this time." He sighed. "That's why they said you were 'that girl'."

"Ahhh" Ha Jin nodded in understanding. "I said to my friends I met you before, so… We just have to think of the details of how to put our relationship in this period." She approached her face of his. "But… Before we discuss it, can I do something I really want to?"

So raised his brows, the question clear in his eyes. Ha Jin smiled mischievously. Without warning she leaped forward and her lips met his in a chaste kiss. He was startled first, but soon he was corresponding her, putting all his love, desire, longing in it. And she was doing the same. They separated when the air was necessary, but was just to catch the breath and soon their lips were on one another again, this time a full kiss with tongues exploring the other mouth and hands grabbing to pull the other closer.

The night as the witness of their love gaining a new layer, a new beginning. But the night wasn't the only witness of the scene, three pairs of eyes were intently looking at that scene in front to them, hidden behind some trees out of the path the couple were.

The younger Kims were looking at that in utter shock. When they decided to follow their older brother to know more about that girl they didn't expect to meet this scene later. Eun and Jung were the ones that had the brilliant idea to wait outside the Hospital for the couple to exit, and they dragged Baek Ah along, the later tried to dissuade his brothers, but they simply bribed him with a new guitar, and so that's why the wisest of the younger brothers were there as well.

They witnessed the talk the couple had minutes prior, although they couldn't listen to what they were talking at the distance they were, they could see all the emotions the couple were demonstrating. And it let the brothers quite curious. But they felt relieved when the atmosphere changed again for something light again, and was when they saw the two started to kiss. Too passionately.

"They know they are in public, aren't they?" Eun asked, he was hiding his eyes behind his hands, but he was watching the scene through his fingers.

"Shit! I don't think they mind it." Jung answered.

Baek Ah whistled low and chuckled.

"Our hyung knows what he is doing, huh?"

Eun and Jung looked at Baek Ah as if another head had appeared on his neck.

"You two deserve this for being two curious cats." He said and walked out, to give the couple some privacy, with his hands in his pockets.

"Yah! Hyung, wait for me!" Jung whispered in tone a bit more louder and run after Baek Ah.

Eun looked one last time to the couple, that were now looking at each other's eyes again whispering to each other, and run after his younger brothers, he didn't want to witness another make out session.

* * *

Later that night Ha Jin was laying down in her bad smiling giddily at the thought of the kisses she shared with So at the Han River Park. She turned around in her bed and hugged her teddy bear snuggling it, letting a giggle escape her lips.

" _I will court you again" he said seriously, when letting her in front of the house she lived with her mother. "Wait for it, Ha Jin-ah"_

Her smile grew bigger at the memory, she couldn't wait to see what he would do. She snuggled Teddy bear even more and sighed in contentment.

She played with her comforter as she felt her eyelids heavy, and before she noticed she was sleeping with a smile in her lips, the taste of his still on them. And this time dreams of the future came to her, the future she wanted to have with her love. With her Emperor. With her Joon So.

* * *

 **N/A:** And here it is the new chapter :D I hope the talk was what you were expecting, I confess I liked that part. I just hope I had conveyed all the feelings the characters were feeling, because they were as important as the talk itself.

Now we will have some time skips hahahaha Because the story will advance from now on. And we will have some development on their relationship. Brace yourself for the fluffiness! Just to let you all know u.u

I really hope you have liked here so far, so don't forget to leave a comment, if you want :3

Thank you for all subscriptions, kudos, upvotes, favorites and follows!

See you next chapter!

Nath :*


	4. Apollo

**Chapter Four: Apollo**

Two weeks have passed since his meeting with Ha Jin, and a smile never left his lips, no matter where he was. Everything was okay with her, her exams showed that, and everything was wonderful with him. Because of her.

The first ones to notice it were his family. When he went for lunch Sunday, the day after his meeting with Ha Jin, he noticed his brothers were looking at him with smirks on their lips. Jung and Eun were the stranger ones, not looking him in the eye, and Baek Ah had a knowing smile on his lips, and a new brand guitar in his possession. His mother was quickly in point out his never fading smile, and asked if it was because of the girl. He preferred to just wink playfully at his mother, and it made him receive a pat at his back by his father.

Yo and Won didn't waste the opportunity to tease him, and he teased them back, asking them for their own love life, receiving just awkward answers. Mu and Myung Ju reinforced their invitation to the dinner they were planning. And Wook complimented him. And that was just the start.

The second ones to notice the change on him were his employees. They noticed when their boss entered their department with a big smile on his face, and distributing pleasantries to everyone. Considering that he would just stick with a polite 'Good Morning', 'Good Afternoon' and a 'Good Night'. And it lasted the two weeks.

The third ones were the board of directors. They notice that the so ever concentrated Kim Joon So would be often distracted, smiling more often than usual, and smiles that weren't the usual mocking or cold ones. He would still be the efficient man he was, but with a new layer on his personality.

And the last ones to notice were the media. They noticed the change in the cold demeanor of the aloof heir. They noticed how he seemed more warm, always seen with smiles plastered on his face. Rumors started to sparkle on various outlets, mostly the ones directed to the personal life of famous people, like Dispatch. And those rumors were fed by his presence in flower shops, and his regular visit at one specific Makeup shop.

But he didn't care of what people were talking about him. He wasn't worried the least. He was courting the love of his soul, no one could stop him. He made sure to visit her as often as he could at her work with big bouquets of Peonies, and old fashioned poems written for her, she would always smile so big at him and her cheeks would flush red at the sight of her co-workers giggling at the view. He would often text her with sweet words and simple questions about her day, and she would reply with her own sweet words and worries about his day. They would often call each other at night to talk before sleep, they would talk all about their lives in the modern world, all about themselves. No secrets, nothing was kept between them, even past relationships, they knew all about each other.

Sometimes they would enjoy a dinner together, just looking at each other.

He was enjoying this. It was much better than when he did it in the past, and this time he knew she didn't had any reservation to be with him. And after so many arrangements and talks it came the Saturday both would have a free time together again, he could go with her on a date. He planned it thoroughly, all the details, where they would stop and where they would have a romantic dinner, he made sure all his preparations were done. And with a light heart he drove to pick her up at her home.

The traffic was smooth, so he could get there without any problems. He parked in front of the humble apartment complex Ha Jin lived with her mother and younger brother. He checked his clothes if it was presentable, and sighed in relief that everything was in control. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. He gave a last glace at the mirror, stopping for a bit to look at the left side of his face thinking that he was grateful he didn't have that scar anymore. Not that it would make a difference, because he knew Ha Jin never minded it, but because of what it represented in the past.

He finally exited the car and with uncertain steps he approached the main door of the building. So pressed the button to Ha Jin's apartment. And a few seconds a warm gentle voice spoke through the intercom, and he felt his heart race inside his chest.

"Who is it?"

So cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm Kim Joon So, I came to see Ha Jin-ssi."

"Just a moment." The voice said and soon he heard the main door open. "Come up for a bit, Kim Joon So-ssi"

With a deep breath, he opened the door and finally entered the building.

* * *

Jung Min Young was expectant when she heard the intercom buzz that morning. She was curious to know the man that was making her daughter smile so brightly. As a mother, she was worried, even more after the last relationship her precious daughter had with that horrible man that left her with nothing. And she was even more worried after her daughter said the said man was an ex she still had feelings for, and that they both decided to try again. An ex she didn't know about before.

But as woman she was deeply impressed with the deep charming voice that came through the intercom, and the precarious image it provided of the man waiting outside their building.

"Who was it, omma?" the voice of her youngest son, Kang San came from the corridor that led to the rooms, he emerged from there with his hair a just-woke-up-mess. Min Young approached her son and tried to fix his hair, caressing it with care. Kang San tried his best to avoid his mother's hands.

"It is your noona's date." She said so causally. "He is coming here."

At her words the young Go stopped, and she finally could take care of her son's hair. His eyes were two slits when he glared the door of their apartment. He was going to show that guy that he wouldn't let anyone play with his sister anymore. He would have to convince him he could go out with her.

As Min Young finally finished her work in her son's hair, someone knocked at the door. She scanned the living room, noticing that everything was in place. Kang San crossed his arms, and glared at the door with more intensity. Ha Jin's mother walked to the door and opened it to allow the man she was so curious to know enter her apartment.

She was surprised with the man that entered humbly at her house, with a formal bow, and that politely greeted her. The image of the intercom didn't make him any justice. He was really, really handsome, with a slim figure, that reveled a few muscles, hair perfectly styled, and fine clothes, and a charming smile in his lips. But what made her even more surprised were that peculiar shaped eyes that looked at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, I am Kim Joon So, nice to meet you." He said, his deep voice even more alluring than it was through the mic of the intercom.

Min Young blinked her big round eyes, so similar to her daughter's and smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too, Kim Joon So-ssi, I am Jung Min Young, Ha Jin's eommonim." She glanced at her son, that seemed a bit taken aback because of the man standing at their door. Min Young shook her head in amusement and spoke. "And that youngster there, is my son, Go Kang San, Ha Jin's dongsaeng." Her words seemed to woke up her son from his state, and he composed himself in time for the man look at him.

"Nice to meet you." Joon So said, bowing again to the younger male, making the lad surprised, again.

"You can, enter Joon So-ssi." Min Young spoke again, pointing at the neat living room, with an entrance to the kitchen at his right.

The mysterious man that was her daughter's date took his shoes off and entered her house, looking around at the family photos plastered on their walls, and posted himself in the middle of her living room. She closed the door behind her and glared at her son.

"Kang San-ah, we offer our visits to seat" she reprimanded her son, that seemed that had forgotten basic social skills.

She saw how he ruffed and offered a seat for the older man in their couch. She saw when the man politely accepted.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you ma'am, I am fine." He said politely, but with a sincere smile in his lips. She liked it.

Min Yong reached a chair close by where he was seated and accommodated herself.

"So…" she said, attracting his attention to her. "What are your intentions with my daughter, mister Kim Joon So-sii?" Min Young smiled more to see the surprise in his peculiar shaped eyes. She smiled more when she noticed him looking at her son as well, she knew the lad would be looking serious too.

"Well…" he started. "Honestly, I want to marry her someday." She gasped. She didn't expect that answer.

"M-Marry?" Even Kang San was surprised.

"Yes" Joon So said, glancing at his hands at his laps before turning to stare at the family of the woman he loved. "We had a relationship before, I guess she told you so…" He knew for sure she did, they talked about it on phone once. "At the time, we were young, and even that what we had were true, we hurt each other with our reckless behavior, we tried to embrace more than we could." To say that when they were 25 were too young were too much, but considering know they were aware their relationship has centuries, it kind of makes sense. "So, we parted… But I always knew she was the one for me, and she still had me in her heart, so we decided to try again, and I will court her, if you allow me to." He finished, looking at the two most important people of his Ha Jin at this life time.

"I…" Min Young didn't know what to say. She heard a similar story by her daughter, and to see that fine young man say it, she felt overwhelmed. She could saw the love and devotion in his eyes, something she never saw in Ha Jin's ex-boyfriend. And she remembered of seeing the same emotions in her daughter's eyes when retelling the story. The same sadness was there too. But… "How I never heard about you before?"

He looked at her, the sadness accentuated in his eyes.

"We didn't end well… And I guess, we didn't want to think about each other, so we didn't speak about what we had. We for a while wanted that relationship to be just ours, but it ended before we could tell anyone." It was what they agreed to say when the question pop up again.

"And what you think things will go right this time? That you won't hurt my noona again?" Kang San said, a hint of challenge in his tone. After the death of his father he knew he needed to be there for his mother and sister. He would do everything to protect them. And he felt he failed already, with what happened to Ha Jin two years prior. He was at the army at the time, and he couldn't prevent her accident, or beat that crap of boyfriend she had. "She already had enough"

Kang San glared at the man seated at their couch. He wouldn't be intimidated by his haughty stance, or his air of command. He expected the man to look down on him, but he was surprised to see the serious look in his face and the serious way he answering to his question.

"Because I will do the possible and impossible to make Ha Jin happy, to be a man that is worth of her, to be the man she need." He paused. "I know… I really know that she had enough of disappointments in her life, I was one of them once. But… I know I will do my best to be there for her, for how long she wishes me close to her." Kang San could feel the sincerity, the love, something so strong, so deep that it seemed to come from centuries. And he felt relieved, that a man like that was there for his sister.

"Then, make it worth, Kim Joon So-ssi." He said, and he could feel the proud look of his mother on him.

So smiled at the younger male and nodded in agreement. He would make it all worth. All of it.

* * *

Ha Jin felt annoyed at the sound of laughs coming from outside her room. Why people would be so happily laughing so early at the Saturday morning that she was finally having a break? She didn't know. She snorted in annoyance and raised from her bed, her hair all messy, and her short pajamas showing her long legs. She yanked her door open and marched to the living room, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Why are you laughing so loud?" her voice was hoarse with sleep.

The laughs stopped and three pairs of eyes stared at her. She blinked confused for a while, trying to figure out the extra pair of eyes, when she could finally identify who was the owner of them. She screamed at the same her mother reprimanded her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You, lazy girl!"

The two males laughed, and the older one gave her a side way smile that made her heart beat crazily on her chest.

"I came to pick you up, or you forgot?" his deep voice made all things with her insides. Mostly made her remember her plans.

"Shoot! I'm late!" She retreated back to her room, she grabbed all she needed, at the same time she heard her mother apologize for her behavior. She ran into the bathroom, and almost screamed again, when she saw the state he has seen her, she felt so embarrassed.

She never took a bath so quickly as she did. She even could wash everything that was needed, with her hair included, and dresses in such a speed like she did in that moment. She combed her hair and blow it dry, and run out of the bathroom to her room to put some make up.

Ha Jin could hear from her room while she was now spending her time to make her make up to look perfect, the conversation going on the living room.

"You are Kim San Eun older brother? Really?" the animated voice of her younger brother could be heard.

"Yes" the curt answer of her So made her giggle.

"Gosh, I am really his fan! His games are awesome, I want to be like him some day. I'm studying to enter the University, Computer Engineering." Kang San enthusiasm could be felt form where she was.

"Good luck on that. If you want I can ask Eunnie to give you some tips, he sure would like to know he has a fan."

"Really?"

"Kang San-ah… I am sorry for this." Her mother interfered.

"Oh, is no problem ma'am" So's voice was filled with assurance.

At that moment, Ha Jin gave the last touches in her make up, and sprinkled perfume on her. Roses, her favorite perfume. And she put some earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She chose comfortable clothes, like he suggested her the night before. Long sleeved blouse, and a pair of jeans, and a purse she could carry on both shoulders.

She finally exited her room to be greeted with another round of laughter. Ha Jin smiled to see So smiling so openly at her family, and her mother and brother being so at ease with him. It warmed her heart.

"I am ready" she said, attracting the attention to her again. And she could feel the heat crawling its way to her cheeks when So stared at her so intently.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty is here, Joon So-ssi. I hope you two have a great day today." He mother said, getting up form where she was seated. And glanced at her with a warm smile.

"Thank you" he said. He got up from where he was seated as well. Never breaking his eye contact with her. Min Yong just smiled more at see how the couple were so lost in each other, and she shook her head in amusement.

She was relieved to see that, at least.

* * *

They left after they said their goodbyes at her mother and her brother, and soon he was leading her to his car. He drove off with her to the streets of Seoul. Passing by buildings, shops, and other landmarks within the city. He was heading at one of the highways that led to outside of the big city.

They drove for a few hours out of the capital, reaching areas that were less urban, and they could see beautiful landscapes with the nature greeting them. The autumn was a beautiful time. A still bit warm during the day, but with cold nights. The leaves were changing colors and its beauty was something Ha Jin appreciated. She was enjoying the view of the passing land at her car window.

So was eventually glancing at her smiling at her awed expression. The comfortable silence between them being just filled by the car radio. They were enjoying the silence just to enjoy each other presence. When an entrance appeared at the road, So followed it, and Ha Jin could see they were entering a propriety, with its big gates permitting their entrance, and some meters away a big house where So parked his car at the entrance. Ha Jin turned at him.

"Where are we?" she asked, with curiosity.

"This is my family's farm, we raise horses here." He said smiling.

Ha Jin nodded, looking at the house. It wasn't a very modern or sumptuous house, it was very simple in fact, just big. Sometimes she forgets how rich his family was. Again. But this time all of them seemed really humble, so different of chaebols families she saw in dramas. Or how they were back in their previous life.

She was woken of her thoughts when So opened her door for her, and offered his hand to her. She took it and he guided her to the entrance door of the house. An employee opened the door to them.

"Let's let our things here, I want to show you something" he said, guiding her into the rooms well decorated, and with wooden colors and warm feeling into it.

"Here is so beautiful." She said, looking around.

"Omma would be grateful to hear that." He said gently, as they were exiting at the door at the back of the house, that led them to where the horses were kept.

In front of the building it had a small arena, where it had a man talking to a beautiful white horse, making the animal run in circles. They approached the arena, and Ha Jin could see the horse closely. It's fur was shining under the sun light, it's horsehair and tail long and well combed. The horse had a really beautiful posture, almost like a noble horse, with big brown eyes. The man that was training the horse stopped what he was doing and gently tugged the horse to come near the board of the arena where they were.

"Hello there, young master" the man said with a gentle smile. "Apollo would be ready soon."

"Don't need to rush, Ahjussi." So answered. Ha Jin was still looking the horse with admiration in her eyes.

"He is yours, So-yah?" she asked, awed.

"Yes" So chuckled at the sparkle in Ha Jin's eyes. The older man that was taking care of the horse smiled.

"Do you like horses, miss?" he asked.

Ha Jin blinked out of her admiration and with burning cheeks she nodded.

"Yes… Although I never learnt how to ride one."

"Oh… I guess young master can teach you, he is really good on this." The Ahjussi said smiling at the embarrassed So. The elder winked at the younger one.

He excused himself and left the couple alone. Leaving a blushing So and an amused Ha Jin.

"So… Are you going to teach me?" She asked, hugging him sideways, and looking at him from below. She blinked just to add the effect of persuasion.

So laughed and shook his head at her aegyo.

"Of course, I will." A mischievous smile painted his lips. "If I knew you were a girl full of charms back then… I would have offered to teach you horse riding before."

They both laughed. And So took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her, what made the girl blush and a gentle smile appear in his lips.

* * *

They were riding Apollo together, Ha Jin in front of So, his arms were around her protectively. Ha Jin was holding the rains, with So hands above hers instructing her onto how to hold it properly. The white worse was in a steady peace, running into the vast fields where the horses could be freely hanging around during the day.

"Let's turn the left there" he said pointing at front of them, where a path could be seen, where a lot of trees were interrupting the empty space they were currently in. "Do you remember how you do it?" he asked gently.

"Yes!" She said, concentrating in the pressure she did in the rain pulling it lightly at the left, making the horse go by her command.

"Good" she heard his voice close to her ear, making her shiver and her heart race in her chest.

So smiled when he felt her reaction at him. He made question to approach her, making her lean more onto him.

"Sneaky" he heard she say. He just chuckled.

They entered the path So had indicated, and Apollo kept his steady peace. Ha Jin remembered the other times she rode a horse with So. One to escape her wedding with the King, and the other time when he went with her to the shore to see the ocean, where he confessed for the first time and gave her the hairpin. The third time was the best one, in her opinion. She let herself lean on him even more, and let a sigh escape her lips.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I am just thinking this is my favorite horse riding with you" she said, closing her eyes for a bit, to enjoy the air pass by her. "I should have let myself enjoy the other times too…" a hint of sadness in her voice.

So didn't know what to answer. He understood what she meant. But they were together again, the past would be always there. They would create new memories, new paths, new stories. They will make all of their second chance.

"What is important is the now, Ha Jin-ah" he said softly. "What is important is the two of us."

She opened her eyes again, a small smile in her lips.

"Yes…" he was right. She turned her head around, to see him behind her. "I am glad we have each other."

"We are here" he said, without answering. She turned to look at the front, noticing a man-made lake, with trees and flower plants surrounding it. With a small pier with a boat house, and in another corner of the lake it had a gazebo.

When they approached the gazebo, she noticed it had stuffed chairs and a round table in the middle of it. On top of the round table a wooden basket was waiting for them.

So was the first one to dismount the horse, and helped her to go down to the ground. He left her alone to tie the reins at one of the sturdy trees close to the gazebo. Ha Jin looked around finding it really familiar, and she was quickly in say that to him.

"So… Here, it really looks like…" she couldn't finish her words.

"Is like Lake Dongji" So completed her words. "Because of my dreams of my life as Wang So, I've always dreamed about the lake, and when aboji bought this land, I asked him if I could construct a lake, he allowed me to. And it was made as the way I remembered it to be, of course not exactly like, but similar." He said, looking at her. "And it was just missing you."

Ha Jin looked at him, enchanted by his wolfish eyes. But she noticed when his expression changed, he reached his arm to her waist and pulled her in his direction, like he used to do, and lowered his head to match hers. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. He approached their faces, he tilted his head a bit to position himself, and images of the other times he did it passed on her mind. Differently from what she would do in the past, she circled his neck with her arms, and finished the rest of empty space between them. Their lips finally meeting.

The kiss started slow, filled with love and adoration. Soon the intensity grew, and the kiss turned passionate, lips moving in synchrony. His hand came cupping her cheek, and she hugged him closer. They separated briefly to breath, but their lips seemed to be attracted to each other because soon their lips were locking again, this time in a French kiss. One of her hands reached his short hair pulling it a bit, and his hand in her waist pulled her even closer, lips moving, tongues exploring and battling for power.

Apollo whinnied, startling the couple that separated of each other in a jump. They looked around embarrassed and laughed of their situation.

"I think we should stop doing it in public…" Ha Jin said, still breathless.

"I like this way, is more… Interesting" a playful smile appeared in his lips. Ha Jin slapped his arm lightly.

"I didn't know you were this pervert." She said, walking in direction of the Gazebo. So chuckled, following behind her.

"I am like this because of you, Ha Jin-ah" he said, as they were walking the few steps to reach the table and the chairs.

Ha Jin just buffed and looked around the gazebo, and finally taking a peak at the basket, that she discovered to be full of picnic food, kimbab, sausages, sandwiches, dried squid, and some other traditional food.

"You prepared this?" she asked.

"Yes… I just asked Ahjumma to bring it here before we arrive"

She smiled at him, and seated in one of the stuffed chairs, and he seated in front of her, while she was taking out the food from the basket.

"Do we have drinks?" she asked, and he pointed at the cooler next to him. "Ohhhh…. You are so considerate, Joon So-ssi" she joked with him.

"All for you" he answered simply, and looked at her eyes. She blushed at his words.

"Pabo!"

"A pabo for you"

Ha Jin cringed.

"Yah! You are so cheesy" he chuckled at her cute face, and reached his arm in her direction, knocking her forehead lightly with his knuckle, like he used to do.

"Stop complaining, or I will increase the level" he said with a mocking smile on his lips. Ha Jin glared at him. He chuckled again, and was ready to say something, but she was quickly and stuffed his mouth with kimbab. She laughed at his shocked face, and he was quickly in retaliate, picking up a piece of sausage and stuffing her mouth with it.

And their late lunch was like that, with both of them stuffing the other mouth. With him being especially cheesy, and she being really playful. And sometimes, they would just stop to look at each other and smile. Because being at each other presence was all they needed.

* * *

The rest of the day were so quickly, after their lunch at the gazebo, they walked around the lake, enjoying the autumn air, and just talked about everything. About their families, work, dreams, hobbies, favorite books. They sometimes enjoyed the silence and the peace that lake brought them. As the memories, it would bring as well of another lake and another time.

They later continued to ride Apollo. She could even mount on the big horse by herself with minimal help of him, she stood proud of her feat, and he would say she did good. He mounted after her and they put the horse to run again. This time she taking care of the rains alone. They could safely reach the small arena close of the Farm house, and they give the beautiful white horse back to Ahjussi.

And this time So showed her the farm hose, showing her all the rooms, and where it was everything. She found the house even more beautiful the second time she entered there. And this time she noticed the Ahjumma that took care of everything. She thanked the woman for their lunch. The woman waved the compliment with a big gentle smile.

So explained to her that Ahjussi and Ahjumma took care of their farm, they lived in a house inside the farm at some meters away from the main house. Their children would work at the farm in the vacation period, but that time of the year they were all studying in Seoul, sponsored by his father. She felt touched to how Emperor Taejo turned this life time.

Soon the night fell onto the farm, and with it the cold of the autumn night. They had a more sophisticated meal as dinner, prepared by Ahjumma. With candles and wine. And they continued to play with each other like in their lunch. They had fun feeding each other. And Ahjumma watched that with eyes sparkling. She never saw Joon So that carefree and sweet, not with frequency. And she was just happy that she could see someone bring out that side of him. She would have a lot to tell her Madam when she called her the next morning.

After the dinner, they settled themselves in the living room of the farm house, they seated at the fluffy carpet, with blankets around their shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. The fire place was lit, the fire was crackling, and its warmth was engulfing them in a comfortable atmosphere.

Ha Jin rested her head in So's shoulder, making herself comfortable. He let himself slide closer to her, to make it better for her, and he let a sigh escape his lips.

"I want to stay like this forever" So said.

"Me too" she answered. "We could just elope and stay here forever"

So laughed and shook his head amusedly.

"Is a nice idea, but I want to do this right this time Ha Jin."

She pouted, even that he couldn't see her face, but soon smiled and snuggled more onto him.

"So, this time you will ask me into marriage at the prayer towers?" he tone was amused.

"This time you will say 'yes'?" He asked back, the same light tone. Slowly Ha Jin lift her head of his shoulder and looked at him. He did the same, he looked at her.

They started at each other eyes. And she simply said.

"Yes"

He breathed deeply, and when he answered his voice was deeper than usual.

"Then, yes… I will."

* * *

 **N/A:** And here is the end of this chapter hahahahaha ;) I hope you liked. I wanted to show a bit of his courting. And I hope I have succeed. But don't worry, more is coming.

Is time of his brothers to witness his courting huhuhuhu So who do you think will be the first brother to do so? Let what you think on the comments. The ones that guess it right will gain cookie points hahahaha

And what you guys think about Ha Jin's family? Don't worry they will appear more in the future. Do expect interactions between Kang San and Eun ;)

Thank you for everyone that comment, subscribe, leave kudos, upvote, favorite and follow this story.

Nath :*

 **PS:** I have a Poll at my profile regarding to 'Alone No More', please vote there!


	5. Aigo, Hyung

**N/A:** I don't know if you guys are curious or not. But I decided to put this here, just to give you guys idea of the characters' ages. XD

Royal family sorta:

Kim Jae Geon (Taejo) 57 y.o.

Lee Soo Yeon (Court Lady Oh) 55 y.o.

Kim Byung Mu (Crown Prince) 34 y.o.

Kim Joon So (4th Prince) 31 y.o.

Kim Jong Yo (3rd Prince) 29 y.o.

Kim Ha Wook (8th Prince) 27 y.o.

Kim Soo Won (9th Prince) 25 y.o.

Kim San Eun (10th Prince) 23 y.o

Kim Baek Ah (13th Prince) 21 y.o.

Kim Dae Jung (14th Prince) 17 y.o

Go family:

Consider Ha Jin is 27 y.o. after spending one year in coma, and another year until the Goryeo exposition.

Go Jun Pyo (deceased)

Jung Min Young (Ha Jin's mother) 47 y.o.

Go Kang San (Ha Jin's little brother) 21 y.o.

Park family:

Sung Soo Kyung (General Park) 50. y.o.

Sung Soo Duk (10th's wife) 21 y.o.

Others:

Nam Woo Hee (13th's Sweetheart) 23 y.o.

Jin Chae Ryung (The maid girl) 23 y.o.

Park Myung Hee (8th's wife) 27 y.o.

Choi Ji Mong (Astronomer) 35 y.o.

Kang Yeon Hwa (The Princess) 26 y.o.

Song Myung Ju (OC) 31 y.o.

Yoo Cho Hee (OC) 27 y.o.

Cha Kyung Ho (OC) 30 y.o.

Ki Hyun Ae (OC) 50 y.o.

Jung Kyu Bok (OC) 34 y.o.

Seo Youra (OC) 37 y.o.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Aigo, Hyung**

Kim Jong Yo being the third son of a family with a lot of sons felt the pressure that came with it. He had two older brothers that he looked up to, and with achievements he felt was hard to beat. And younger brothers that looked at him as an example. It felt as pressuring as trying to match his older brothers.

He didn't know why, but since he was a young kid he didn't let himself get too competitive with his brothers. It felt wrong. As if something could go wrong. Even that he didn't look much on that he liked to be that way. It took away part of the pressure he felt, and he was capable of finding what he really wanted to do. He discovered his love for acting because of this.

Not that thoughts of greed didn't came to him. He had a time he was a Business major student, right after he came back from army – the Kim family tend to do their military service early –, he would often think in how he could be as better as his brothers in the higher positions at his father's company. But because of the side that he indulged since kid, he didn't let that thoughts develop. And the fact his parents never indulged any competition between their children, he never felt that he needed to do that kind of thing.

And because he knew his father didn't favor any of them to take over the company, and if he showed his capability for it, he could get there by his on merit. Not by the merit he thought he had. So, he studied Business major for two years, two long years that he took to notice he didn't like that. He didn't saw himself in the middle of all those deals and management problems. He couldn't understand why his two older brothers could even do that kind of thing.

He felt without direction when he discovered he didn't had the talent or liking for the thing he felt he needed to do. That was enter in the family business. To be at his father's company. Until he stumbled into a Performing Arts class. They were having an open class, and when he saw he stayed at it until it was finished. The next semester he applied for a transfer to his new major. He didn't regret it one bit. He felt alive when he was on stage, and the fact his family was there to support him, it made him dream higher.

He started small, in the plays the University sponsored, to soon be spotted by a big Entertainment Agency, and start to gain some small roles in dramas, to three years later gain his first main role and never leave the place. At the same time that he started his career as actor, his agency decided to invest him in some modeling classes and small pictorials, they said his bone structure has great angles and perfect for modeling. He had as well the right height and slender body. And so, started his career as model too.

He was great in his work, and he loved it. Both acting and modeling. His mother would watch his dramas and say how beautiful her son was, he even remembered a time he gained a villain character and she would lecture him at every end of a new episode. His father would watch it with his mother and would say he did a wonderful job. His brothers would tease him at any romantic comedy he would play, they said their favorite drama was the one that he was a very skilled police officer, it was action packed drama. His sister in law would always boast with her friends she knew that handsome model of NII. He was just starting to record his first fil for the big screen.

He had his fare chare of scandals too. He was rumored to be dating a lot of his co-stars, and it would blast on the news for quite a while. Even more because he was one of the hairs of one of the biggest companies in South Korea. Jong Yo indeed dated a co-star of his, but was one, and it lasted a couple of years. The rest of his relationships were some flings here and there, and some of them even reached the news. But he didn't let himself be affected by those nonsensical scandals. He was free to date whoever he wanted, being an actor or not.

Despite that he felt contended with his life. His family that had his back, and a job he really loved. He had all he wanted, and more. And that day was nothing more than another day of work for him. Jong Yo were scheduled to do an advertisement for clothes brand that was doing a partnership with a makeup brand, iSOS.

He entered the set where the photoshoot was going to happen, he walked in with his manager and staff walking behind him. He took off his sunglasses and smiled to the photographer that was going to work with him. He politely bowed at him, and they both shook hands.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Kim Jong Yo-ssi" the photographer said, pleased with his male model. "If you don't mind, the iSOS send a makeup artist to work with you today, she will be in charge to apply your makeup" he continued, now directing him to where the dressing and makeup rooms were located. "In this photoshoot, we will highlight the clothes and the makeup, is a new line they are working together based on Goryeo Era. You, and Mina-ssi will work on a couple concept. She is already ready for the first shot, we were just waiting for you."

"I see…" he interjected, nodding his head. His manager was taking some notes behind him.

"You will see that the colors of the clothes are quite vibrant, and full of details, like clothes back them were. And the makeup is very basic, with soft colors, so we will need that your expressions be in balance with those contrasts." The photographer continued to instruct as they finally reached their destination. Jong So saw a small figure organizing the makeup equipment and the products on a vanity table, her back was facing him. "Oh… She will be your makeup artist, Mr. Kim"

At those words the petite girl turned around to face him, and a very familiar face greeted him. Her long black hair was up in a very professional bun, she was using a black uniform with iSOS written in white at the left side of her chest, her round eyes were well marked with eyeliner and her cheeks with a light pink.

"Go Ha Jin-ssi, this is Kim Jong Yo-ssi, he will work with us." The photographer continued. He saw the recognition in the woman's eyes, and then a polite smile appeared in her lips.

"Is nice to meet you again, hyungsonim" he said, his smile growing. He saw how the surprised registered in her face.

"Did you know each other?" the photographer asked. He wasn't the only one surprised, his manager and staff looked at him with surprise in their eyes.

"Yes" he answered. "She is my hyung girlfriend." He flashed a smile at the petite girl, while receiving some curious looks.

Ha Jin didn't know where to look. She felt that was really strange to see this nice, teasing, version of the Third Prince, considering all that happened in the past.

"Oh…Hum… Really?" she heard the photographer ask, she felt the weight of the stares on her.

She couldn't say anything. She was feeling awkward, and she knew she was blushing.

"Oh well… Will be really a pleasure to work with you hyungsonim! If you don't mind, I will exchange the clothes and I come to you" She raised her eyes to look at him and nodded before she bowed when he left.

She felt his staff and the photographer throw her curious looks before they took their position. She fanned herself to see if the temperature of her cheeks would go down. Ha Jin looked around trying to busy herself while she waited for him to get out of the dressing room. Her cellphone lightened as she looked at the vanity table. She reached for it and unlocked her screen, to see a message of So. A smile spread on her lips.

' _Once, a saw a beauty smiling at me through the mirror. She had the most mesmerizing smile I've seen. Her eyes spoke of love, and her lips spoke of endless nights. Nights I would forever keep on my heart. My heart that is only yours. My beauty. My Ha Jin.'_

He would sometimes send her this messages like poems, and she would smile all day long. Like she was at that moment. She typed her answer.

' _Cheesy, my handsome Joon So'_

And an emoji to add the spirit. She giggled when thinking of his next answer. And it didn't take long.

' _I just said the truth. The beauty is now in my reach, and her lips are still as tentative as it was last night.'_

She blushed when she thought about the happenings of the previous night. Every time they started a kiss it would escalate quickly, but something always interrupted them before anything more could happen. That time was her mother calling her asking where she was.

' _Don't bring this up. I am working!'_

She added an angry face to add the impact. She pressed the send button and shook her head trying to erase the thoughts of her head, and when she did it, she noticed a tall figure looking her phone from behind her. This time Ha Jin blushed hard.

"Tsk… I didn't know hyung was this cheesy" she heard him chuckle while she hurriedly shut her phone off. Not daring to look at his answer to her message.

"And you didn't know it is rude to look into people's phone?" she retorted, still blushing, and with her heart racing in her chest. She felt like she was caught by a teacher doing something wrong.

Jong Yo chuckled again. It wasn't his intention to see it, but she was distracted, and so small, that he could see the cellphone screen when he approached her to call her attention. And what he saw was beyond his imagination. He cringed just to think of his brother's words.

"I am sorry, it won't happen again." He said apologetically, winking with a hint of playfulness.

He saw her blinking a few times to them finally clear her throat.

"I-I hope so." She stuttered a bit. Ha Jin gestured at him to take the sit in front of the vanity table. "Let's start, Mr. Kim."

He frowned upon hearing her formal speech with him. He knew they didn't see each other aside from that day they discovered about the mysterious past girl of his brother, but she was family, as far as he knew. But he complied to her words, sitting on the makeup chair.

"You can call me Jong Yo, hyungsonim. No need to be so polite, you are family" he smiled, the sincerity showing in his eyes and his dimples showing. Ha Jin blinked again, surprised. It was so surreal to her the differences between this Yo looking at her now and the one from the past.

She cleared her throat again. And with a shy smile she addressed to him again.

"Then, Jong Yo-ssi, I will start applying into you the makeup" It wasn't what he wanted, but was better. She put on him something to protect the beautiful clothes he was wearing.

"I trust you will do a wonderful job, hyungsonim" he said confidently, making the girl blush.

And she did her work, at the best of her abilities. Trying her best to not act too awkward. A difficult feat for her at that moment.

* * *

Ha Ji was watching Jong Yo work, she was fascinated by the way he was posing and carrying out all the instructions of the photographer. His aura was so similar of the third prince she knew. He had graceful movements, when he walked, he made it with his head held high and his back erect like an Emperor would do, and the confidence he had was overflowing from him.

But at the same time that man was so much sweet, gentle and humble. All the opposite of his past self. And watching him with clothes inspired in Goryeo made the vision of him bring a batch of memories. He was using a loose shirt with a vibrant red color, the patters in gold, the loose black pants accompanied the shirt. The female model was using a short dress with the same red color and gold patterns of his. They made a very beautiful couple in front of the lens.

The cellphone in her hand lighted up again. She was talking with So for the past two hours, she even told him where she was, but she didn't tell him she was working with his brother. She wanted to have something to talk to him that night. Ha Jin checked the message that came.

' _Don't be too surprised'_

She frowned at that message. It didn't make any sense, it wasn't answering what she said before. She started to type her answer, but she was interrupted when the door of the studio was opened and a man entered holding bags with food, and a broad smile. It attracted the attention of the photographer that was ready to scold whoever it was interrupting them, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed who the person was.

So shot at the guy an apologetic smile and strode confidently inside the studio, his confidence, and swift steps attracting all the attention.

"Mr. Kim, is a pleasure to have you here." The photographer said, too happy at the vision of the famous Kim Joon So. The Kim member that was so difficult to see out of his zone. "But… What brings you to our humble studio?"

"Food" he answered curtly, raising the Subway bags he was holding for the staff to see. "And a certain beauty." He said looking directly at Ha Jin, she felt herself blush again.

The photographer felt bewildered, he decided to declare a pause into the work, so people would have the food he brought. Jong Yo shook his head, his brother not even saw him there, he just had eyes for that girl.

"Your dongs…" he photograph started to say, but he noticed that So wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He decided to let it go.

Someone from the staff approached him, and he gave the food bags to him, keeping one with him. And finally, he approached Ha Jin that was trying hard to be invisible. So couldn't avoid the smile to growing on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" She said as soon he was close to her and she could whisper to him.

"I came to visit you, and bring you food." He smirked, while she pouted and stuffed her cheeks in a false angriness. "I said to you, don't be so surprised." He pinched her nose, and showing her his mischievous smile.

She glared at him, and snatched the Subway bad of his hand and opened it.

"I am happy for the food only" she said, looking inside the bag.

"Oh… It hurt my feelings." He said with a false hurt tone, snatching the bag back, and taking out one of the sandwiches and handing it back to her. "Your favorite." She took the sandwich and opened to see her favorite chicken sandwich.

"Thank you~" she even said in sing a song. So chuckled, and approached her face to peck at her lips, but she was quickly enough to stop him. "I am working, pabo."

It was his time to pout at her, she just nonchalantly bit her sandwich. Seeing her expression So just sighed and pick up the sandwich he bought for himself, starting to eat too.

Yo chuckled as he watched the interaction happening between his brother and his sister-in-law. He was pondering if he would interrupt them, just because he wanted to make his brother embarrassed. But he opted to observe a bit more, it was interesting to see this new side of his older brother.

The sweet smile in his lips, the fondness in his eyes, and the way his face would light up every time Ha Jin touched his face, or say something. He noticed that So would touch Ha in every given opportunity, and they would whisper at each other. They spent all their meal being lovey dove, like they had forgotten about the people surrounding them. It was a great feat, considering his brother was always so aware of his surroundings. And so different of the awkward person he tried to set up some girls with.

Yo noticed how the other people in the studio would always glace at their direction. It was rare to have his brother being openly warm with someone in public, and every one that knew about their family, knew that. He decided he had enough when his brother was trying to steal a kiss from Ha Jin again. And he really needed to re do the makeup again.

He approached the couple and with a teasing smile already ready in his lips he patted his brother shoulder.

"Hyung, I didn't know you were blind." He laughed when his brother jumped in surprise. The older Kim turned around and looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"Yo… What?"

The younger Kim glanced at the girl in front of his brother, she was blushing again.

"Well… You didn't notice I was here too, you just had eyes to our dear hyungsonim" he answering, he was loving the see the embarrassment creeping up his brother face, and he started looking anxiously around.

"Hum… Sorry, I suppose." His brother was blushing. BLUSHING. B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G. He couldn't believe that.

"Aigo~, my hyung is so cute!" he said, pinching his brother cheeks. So looked startled at his younger brother.

So took his brothers hands of his face and glared at him.

"Yah! Do you want to die you punk?"

Yo chuckled at his older brother.

"No, but I want to borrow your girlfriend…" he received a cold glare. "She needs to give new touches in my makeup, hyung, make up… I am working too." He said, putting his two hands with his pals facing his brother in a signal of surrender. But his brother still glared him coldly.

"Stop glaring at your brother, So-yah" the sweet voice of Ha Jin broke his brother stare at him, and Yo sighed in relief.

"Why you didn't tell me he was here?" So pouted at Ha Jin again. Making the girl giggle.

"I wanted to have something to talk to you tonight" she said, gathering the garbage they made and putting it onto a bag. "Now, be a good boy, and throw this away for me, I have to work." She smiled sheepishly and pointed at the plastic bag.

So narrowed his eyes at her, and she continued to smile.

"I brought this for you" he said.

"Please~" she said, pouting and blinking her eyes innocently.

So stared at her for a little while before he sighed in defeat. Yo muffled a laugh. He was enjoying this too much.

"Alright, alright… Go work then, miss worker." He said with another pout at Ha Jin that was smiling brightly. And turned to look at his younger brother, noticing the amusement in the other eyes he blushed again. "And you… Just go." He said gesturing him to go ahead.

Yo left the laugh he was holding finally escape his lips. Oh. He will have so much things to report. He glanced once again at his older brother that was finally getting up to throw the things away and shook his head in amusement. He followed Ha Jin to the vanity table again, with a big grin in his lips.

* * *

Eun was waiting in his favorite Café for the person his So hyung insisted him to meet. He was playing his favorite game while doing so in his phone and drinking his favorite mocha latte. He was almost beating his previous record in that phase of the game when he heard an awkward sound coming close to his left. A boy, younger than him, was looking at him with admiration in his big brown eyes that were familiar.

"Can I help you?" he asked, pausing his game.

The boy fidgeted with the tip of his t-shirt, and cleared his throat before he bowed in a 90º degree bow.

"I am Go Kang San, Go Ha Jin's little brother. So hyung said I could meet you here." The boy said, straightening his back and looking at him.

Eun looked the boy from the tip of his head to his shoes. So, that was the person his brother asked him to meet. It made so much sense. Eun smiled at him.

"You can sit here, Kang San-ssi" he pointed at the chair in front of him. And the boy complied, sitting there, still awkward. "What can I help you? Hyung wasn't clear when he talked to me about you."

The boy blushed and looked at his hands that was on top of the table.

"I-I just said to hyung I was a great fan of yours, and that I am studying to enter to the University, I want to do Computer Engineering." He said, gaining confidence at every word he said.

Eun blinked surprised. He was knowing one of his fans in real life, what was kind of different, considering they mostly stay in an online-relationship only. And he was his sister-in-law little brother. How the world was so small.

"Oh well… I can help you!" he said, with his enthusiastic tone of voice of always.

"Really?" the boy looked at him with hope and admiration in his eyes.

"Of course! But first…" he said, taking his phone out again. "Do you like to play Battle of Heaven¹?"

Kang San eyes shone and he took his phone out as well, a smile in his lips.

"Yes! I am already level 120, a Warrior of Sinael." He said with pride.

"Ohh… You have a long way newbie. I am a level 200, The Master of Gael." Eun said, smiling at the surprised look in Kang San face.

"Y-You are one of the six people that get into the level 200?" He asked with disbelief. Eun nodded, full of pride. "What am I saying? Of course, you would be one of them!" Kang San laughed. "You are deabak, San Eun-ssi."

"You can call me, Eun hyung or just hyung" the Kim boy said, smilling. "You are younger than me, right?"

"Yes, I am! You can call me, Kang San, if you want" he smiled back.

Then both boys started an endless chat about the game, when they started to play, the things they found more difficult, the parts of the map of the game they could find the better cure items, or items to improve their weapons. All the while they were with the said game open in their phones.

"I have to introduce you to my brothers, they play this with me, but I guess they just do it because I obligate them to." Eu said, furrowing, but soon smiling again. "At least I found someone like you to play with me." He was being honest.

"It will be my pleasure to play with you, hyung." Kang San said.

Eun reached his hand forward, Kang San took it, shaking them.

"So, let's start?" A playful smile in his lips.

"Let's go!" the younger one answered with enthusiasm.

And this is how everything started. With their phones in hands they pressed the buttons and entered in the first Quest together, one they would seal their friendship.

* * *

¹ This game is invented by me. So if has anything with similar name, is coincidence.

* * *

 **N/A:** Who said Yo last chapter won cookie points! Hahahaha What you guys think of this interaction with Yo? ;) What you guys think of this Yo?

And the result of my question/pool, we will have a rated M scene in this fanfic in the future. But… It will be in the future. Hahahaha So for now we will keep the fluffy, the spiciness will come soon. xD You will have to content with the one-shot I am writing, that will be completely rated M lol I will let you know when the chapter has the rated M scene ^^

But you all will have to wait for a bit. I have a work from school that needs my attention, and I already spend too much time procrastinating. So I need to dedicate to this, but I promise I will be back with more SoSoo with us. :)

To end… Another question: Who do you think will be the next brother? XD Who get it right will gain cookie points again ;)

Thank you for all the comments, subscriptions, kudos, upvotes, and visualizations! I appreciate all of them.

Nath :*


	6. Mr Cold and Miss Bratty

**Chapter Six: Mr. Cold and Miss Bratty**

It was a busy day in Kang&Lee associates, one of the few law firms in Korea that had a wide group of clients that came from humble people, to big names of chaebol families. They were famous for their efficient work, independent of who the person they were representing was. Wook was proud to say he was part of that team, and he did his part to help people in various conditions.

The fourth son of the Kim family was in his office, which had dark walls, a solid wood desk, in one of the walls he had shelves filled with law books he had read during his graduation and after he graduated, the other wall was of glass, overlooking the city of Seoul. Behind him, he had his degree hanged, and some photos of his graduation and his family. His desk was always too full to have the photos there.

The files of the cases he was working were always taking up a lot of space in his desk, just having the exact space for his desktop computer, the office phone, and a space for his cup of coffee. He was seated in the chair behind his desk, busy reading the case he was handled earlier that morning, a wife against her abusing husband. He was furrowing while reading the details in the file, at every detail came to him from the police report he had an absurd will to put that man behind bars, and he would make the possible for it to happen.

He was so concentrated that he didn't notice the knock on his door, not even when it opened and a beautiful woman stepped in. Park Myung Hee walked until she was in front of him, separated only by his desk, she smiled watching him twitching the corner of his lips in repressed anger, and the way he would pose his fingers, crossing them under his chin.

"Kim Ha Wook-ssi" she called, finally attracting his attention from the file.

Wook was surprised to see her in his office, he put the file above the others in his desk, still surprised. Myung Hee was always a vision for him, her beautiful face, with a pinkish color in her cheeks, her lips that were always in a cherry lipstick, her black hair cut at shoulder length with waves, and her black eyes that were always overflowing with kindness and intelligence. But what always made him pause wasn't her beauty, was the overflow of emotions that hit him every time he set his eyes on her. It was a mix of sadness, regret, pain, and love. His heart would always pound painfully in his chest and a bitter taste would reach his mouth. He was always confused by those, and the fact he never tried to pursue the feelings he knew he had for her.

He wasn't the shy type that would flee at the vision of his crush when he was a teenager, but things seemed to have changed in his adulthood when he met Myung Hee. He was mesmerized by her when they first crossed paths inside Kang&Lee, but more his feelings for her grew, more intense were the other emotions, and that sense that he didn't deserve someone like her. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to his files again when he noticed his stare was fixed on her. He awkwardly fumbled on his files.

"What can I help you, Park Myung Hee-ssi?" He asked politely.

Myung Hee's smile faded a bit, she looked at her perfectly manicured nails looking for the best words. She felt a clench in her heart at his so cold response to her, but she mustered all her courage to say what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you don't want to go lunch with me…?" She finally said looking at him again.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, seeing the determination in her eyes. His heart was beating crazily on his chest.

"I…I…" he looked around, trying to think in something, but nothing came to his mind. "Yes… Sure." He decided.

The smile that appeared in her lips was beautiful and he saw himself smiling in return, even that voice keep telling at the back of his mind he couldn't do that. But for that day, he would ignore that voice, because her smile was worth it all.

* * *

Ha Jin had just returned from her lunch time and was re-arranging the products into the shelves feeling a bit down. So had said they would lunch together, but he had to cancel it last minute because of an emergency meeting, and she end up lunching alone. She piled the new soap inspired in Goryeo into its spot and sighed dejectedly. The Goryeo line was selling well, what was good news to her, she would receive a raise soon, she hoped.

She walked at the front of the store to grab more products to replace in the shelves when she saw a very familiar woman pass by the shop window followed by another familiar face. Ha Jin took a deep breath as she saw Myung Hee walking inside the shop followed by Wook. She blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes at the vision of one of the most important woman in her life as Hae Soo.

Myung Hee walked ahead in direction of the exposed products trailed by Wook that seemed to be really tense. Ha Jin could see his tensed shoulders and one of the stern faces that remembered her the Wook that planned his brothers' deaths and the one she met after So ascended to the throne. She signaled to Cho Hee to assume the replacement of products and approached the couple.

Wook was watching Myung Hee look fascinated at the makeups and other beauty products exposed. His lunch with her was pleasant, if you consider his attempt to keep the politely distance he has been keeping between them for the past three years. Myung Hee was the one that were brightly bringing the different topics to talk into the lunch, and he would give her short answers.

"Oh, look at this! Is such a beautiful color." She said, bringing him back to the present. She was pointing to a set of blush.

Before he could say anything or remember her that they would have to come back to the office in twenty minutes he heard a voice speak at his side.

"You can test it, if you want."

He turned at his side to see Go Ha Jin standing beside him with a smile in her lips and a different glint in her eyes. An automatic smile appeared in his lips, what didn't go unnoticed by Myung Hee that had turned to see the person that spoke.

"Hyungsonim, so this is the shop you work." He stated with pleasant smile in his lips.

Ha Jin turned at him.

"Yes, yes… Kim Ha Wook-ssi" she said blushing a little and letting out a nervous laugh.

She was so concentrated in looking into Myung Hee's direction that she for a moment forgot of the man that was accompanying her.

"Do you know each other?" the curiosity was present in Myung Hee tone, as it was something Ha Jin couldn't identify.

"She is my hyung's girlfriend." Wook answered still looking at Ha Jin.

"Oh…" Was the only answer Myung Hee could say.

Ha Jin felt that something was strange in the air, as the way Wook was so tense, and the way that he seemed to avoid look at the other woman direction when she was looking at him. She cleared her throat and turned to speak at Myung Hee.

"I can show you how our product will be on your skin, Miss…" she left open so the other woman could say her name.

"Park Myung Hee" the other answered, noticing her sweet smile.

"Follow me, Myung Hee-ssi." She smiled at the memory that came at her of Myung Hee in Goryeo, when she made her cousin prettier. "I think your boyfriend won't mind, right?" she turned to Wook to see his reaction.

She saw the astonished look in his eyes and a faint pink color creep into his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

"Oh, no. He isn't my boyfriend, he is my work mate." Myung Hee was quickly to answer, she was blushing more evidently at the words of Ha Jin and a small smile was in her lips.

"Oh… Sorry." Ha Jin observed with interest the both of them, but decided to lead Myung Hee to the vanity mirror where I makeup chair was set up so clients could test the products. "I just thought you both are, you two really match." She said casually, glancing at the couple. Myung Hee was blushing more, and Wook was with a stern and looking anywhere but the two women.

Ha Jin smiled at their reaction, she could see Wook was trying to hide something, she just didn't know why. She helped the other woman sit comfortably on the chair.

"If you don't mind I will clean your skin and take out all the makeup you are using so I can show you our products." She reverted back to her professional demeanor.

"Of course"

With another smile, she turned to the vanity table picking up everything she needed. First, she took the product used to clean the makeup, and with gentle moves she passed a cotton imbibed into it in Myung Hee's face, taking out all the makeup. Second, she used a small towel to wipe the product away, and used another product to prepare her face for the new makeup.

"I will use our Goryeo line in you, Myung Hee-ssi, I think will fit your skin tone better." She said, as the woman opened her eyes to see the product she was holding. "This is a concealer made with rose oils and with natural flower to create the better skin tone, yours I the light one." Ha Jin continued her explanation noticing how healthy was the color of Myung Hee's skin, so different from the sick past self of the woman.

With a small nod of the woman Ha Jin started to apply the concealer into the woman's face, with light strokes with her brush she covered the face with the product, she covered the imperfections that weren't there, when she finished the natural appearance of the makeup could be seen. She waited for Myung Hee's inspection in the mirror, smiling at the awe in the other woman's face.

"So smooth, is like I am not wearing any make up." Myung Hee looked at Ha Jin.

"Is not finished yet, you need to see the final work." Ha Jin said, and the other woman turned to lay onto the chair.

Wook were observing the interactions between Myung Hee and Ha Jin, and he even forgot they were running late for work. He was fascinated by how Myung Hee was so carefree in the hands of Ha Jin, and how his sister-in-law was taking care of the woman that hold his heart. He saw how Ha Jin would apply some powder, while explaining to Myung Hee about the way it should be applied and which color would be best for her. She picked another set of powder.

"This is the blush, I will apply some peach color in your cheeks, it was a common color used by royalty to give a beautiful color to their cheeks." She giggled while passing the product in Myung Hee cheeks, following her cheekbones.

Ha Jin picked up another product, now working on Myung Hee's eyes.

"This eyeliner is made from charcoal, but treated in laboratory." She said while outlining the other's eyes. "And how I think you are still in your work time, I will use a more professional set of eye shadows, dark grey with a pale pink."

As soon as she finished talking she was applying the makeup, making it such a way it was in very discreet way. The dark grey was just slightly darker, and the pale pink was appearing enough to give color and bright into the makeup. Ha Jin finalized with passing a white eye shadow in the corners near the nose and under the eyebrows.

"Now the finishing touch… A cherry lipstick." She said passing the product in Myung Hee's lips outlining the woman's perfect lips. "And is done…" Ha Jin said stepping back.

Myung Hee opened her eyes and stared at her reflection into the mirror, her eyes staring in away at her face. She was proud to say she always felt she was beautiful, but delicate combination of colors made her beauty shine. All thanks to that woman and her magic hands. She turned to look at Wook that was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape, she felt a burst of pride and awareness coat her heart, and a big smile appeared in her lips that had a light darker shade of pink, in between pink and red.

"How am I?" she boldly asked Wook that had wonder in his eyes.

"Wonderful…" He said absentmindedly, his stare never leaving her. The makeup pointed out what was there.

"Ha Jin-ssi, I would like to buy all you used on me today, if you don't mind." Myung Hee said, smiling so widely that Ha Jin smiled equally.

"If you wait for a bit, I can bring you a kit." She said and bowed to the woman, smiling even more when she saw the 'Thank You' Myung Hee mouthed at her.

Ha Jin run in direction of the stock to prepare a new kit for Myung Hee with the colors and tones she used in the woman. She just shot a last glance to the couple behind her, feeling content she helped Myung Hee once again with the man she loved. She came back minutes later with the products packed in a pretty bag with the shop's name and symbol. The other woman when to the cashier to pay for her purchase, and a still dazed Wook following behind.

At the moment she was finally finishing Myung Hee's purchase the front door of the shop was opened again, and a male figure strode to where she was, holding a simple bouquet with small white flowers and an apologetic smile in his perfect lips. And it was time for Ha Jin's heart beat crazily in her chest.

"Hyung!" Wook said as he saw his brother pass by him taking him out of his amazement.

So stopped in his tracks to look at his young brother with a furrowing browns, but then he saw Myung Hee looking at him.

"Oh… Hey Wook." He said, and bowed slightly to Myung Hee that did the same.

Some of Ha Jin's coworkers started to giggle, and Cho Hee said with a teasing smile in her lips.

"Mister Flowers is back." Ha Jin blushed at that comment.

"What are you doing here, So-yah?" She asked, she thought he would still be too busy with his meeting.

"I came to apologize for cancelling our lunch together earlier." He said giving her the flowers, she accepted it with a smile. She breathed the scent of the flowers. "I am sorry, Ha Jin-ah." Ge continued, leaning over the counter approaching his face of hers.

She blushed at the sound of the giggling of the females at the shop. Ha Jin stepped back, receiving a pout in answer by him.

"Thank you for the flowers." She said, trying to hold her smile, but failing.

Wook was observing his older brother in fascination, the side he just heard about so far, and now he was witnessing with both of his eyes. But he couldn't help the pang of jealousy that came after, he wished he could be so open with his feelings too. Although he didn't understand why he was like that with Myung Hee, he wished he could open up and give themselves a chance. But all that feeling that he was undeserving of her love, and that guilt that came, just made him uncertain. He wished he was doing what his brother was, openly showing his love to his loved one.

He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture and looked at the outcome. In the forefront of the picture was Myung Hee's profile, her beauty capture by his phone lens and the glint of joy in her eyes. At the back of the picture was Ha Jin looking enamored while glancing So, that had one of the biggest smiles Wook saw in his brother's lips.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay more, but I wanted to at least see you today." So said, and with a mischievous grin he pulled Ha Jin close and pecked her lips in front of the shop vendors and customers alike, what made some girls squealing in delight and Ha Jin turn two shades of red at once. "I will call you later."

And with that words he gave Ha Jin another peck, but this time in her forehead and with a wink and a wave he walked to the exit. Wook could noticed he was with lighter steps and a big smile was still in his face, he shook his head at his brother. It was really such a vision, he looked at his phone. This time he would be the one doing the report, apparently. He chuckled when he noticed the dazed look into Ha Jin's face while still holding the flowers.

Myung Hee giggled at his side.

"And you two make a beautiful couple." She said to Ha Jin, pointing to where So had left. It made Ha Jin even more red and an awkward laugh escaped her lip.

That moment Wook looked at his phone clock and gasped.

"We have to go Myung Hee-ssi, we are late." He grabbed Myung Hee's hand, the one that wasn't holding her new makeup kit, and walked fast into the exit. "Goodbye hyungsonim, was a pleasure to meet you today!" he said waving at Ha Jin, not noticing the bright smile in Myung Hee's lip and the light pink in her cheeks.

Myung Hee was thanking all gods she knew, because enter in that store that day was the best choice she ever done in the last few years she knew Wook. She glanced back to look at Ha Jin and once again she mouthed a 'Thank You'.

* * *

Eun was seating in his favorite coffee shop with his new friend Kang San, both of them busy with their phones and occasionally talking to each other to say something of the quest they were playing at that moment. It was like that that Jung met his older brother, engrossed in his game with a guy he didn't know, and he supposed it was Go Kang San, their new sister-in-law younger brother Eun had been talking about.

Jung approached the table the both of them were siting and took Eun's phone from his hand. Eun gasped and tried to have his phone back, but failing to fight his younger brother for his phone again, he was shorter than Jung and far less strong than him.

"Yah brat! Just give it back, I am in the middle of killing a Nosferatus!"

"You called me here to talk, and not watch you play in your phone." Jung answered, keeping the phone out of Eun's reach.

"Hyung, hyung!" Kang San desperately called alternating his eyes from the screen of his phone and the situation happening at their table. He was pressing buttons on his phone as his life depended on it. "SHIT!"

He screamed attracting the attention to their table, people glaring at them. Eun forgot about his phone and rushed to his dongsaeng side to see what happened, he left out an outraged cry.

"We were almost there!" he said looking at their characters' death inside the game before Kang San's character went back to his check point city. "Yah, Jung! Is your fault!"

The younger Kim just chuckled at the dejected face both friends were sowing him. He gave his older brother his phone back while saying.

"Now act as a normal person hyung and introduce me." Glaring at him Eun complied.

"Kang San, this is my younger brother, Kim Dae Jung, you can call him just Jung or brat." He said still irritated placing his phone on the table with a loud thud.

Kang San seemed the least irritated and smiled to Jung.

"Nice to meet you!"

Jung smiled back and took a seat in the table.

"Is a pleasure to meet you too, Kang San hyung. Eun hyung talks a lot about you." What was true. Since Eun meet Kang San two weeks' prior the older one didn't stop talking about him. "I even feel like I know you really well."

Eun blushed at his younger brother words and grabbed his phone back to hide his embarrassment, it was when he saw new messages on a certain group. He opened it and soon he grabbed Jung's arm.

"Jungie, did you see it?"

Both Jung and Kang San looked at him.

"See what?"

"Wook posted a picture, you have to see it!" It made something lighten on Jung's head and the younger grabbed his phone and shuffle on it. Soon he was gasping.

"Gosh, he is so shameless." He was furrowing at his phone looking at the said picture and the text that followed.

Kang San was confused, and curious to what they were talking about.

"Who is shameless?" He saw himself ask.

Jung snapped his head up again and looked at Kang San briefly before realization came to him.

"YAH! Hyung, you befriended her brother and you didn't introduce him to the group?" He said accusingly to Eun.

The older Kim furrowed for a bit before he looked at his friend with a sheepish smile. Jung shook his head in disbelief.

"Oops, my bad." Eun scratched the back of his head. And then pick up his phone again pressing some buttons. "Look at your phone."

Curiously Kang San opened his phone and saw that in his LINE app it was with new message showing. He opened the app and saw he was added to a new group. It was written:

 _You were added to 'Meddling with Mr. Cold life'_

"What is this?" he looked at both Kims

"Just read it hyung" Jung said.

He pressed into the group and his eyes bulged at seeing the latest messages. He scrolled up to see the messages from the beginning and his mouth was agape.

"Are you spying on So hyung and Ha Jin noona?" he asked in disbelief while seeing a particularly well draw scene of the referred couple.

"I confess we did it the first time… The others were pure coincidence." Eun said with his cheeks getting red in embarrassment.

"Why Mr. Cold?" he asked curiously.

"Omma calls So hyung Mr. Cold, most of the times." Jung said, chuckling a bit, making Kang San laugh too.

"Omma need to see this!" he said. "Can I add her?"

"Of course!" Jung and Eun said at the same time. With a smile, Kang San pressed buttons and he added his mother to the group. At this action, someone message in the group.

 _Wonie: What is this? New people?_

"This is our older brother Won." Eun provided while typing his answer.

 _LordGael: They are Ha Jin's family hyung._

Jung snorted and added.

 _Jung: Hyung forgot to introduce them to the group._

And Kang San added his bit too.

 _GoSinael: Hello, nice to meet you all. I am Go Kang San, Ha Jin's little brother._

Won's message didn't take too much to come, and followed by others.

 _Wonie: Welcome to our humble HQ of info about So hyung's love life with our dear hyungsonim. :D_

 _KimHaWook: I hope you don't mind us. ;)_

 _MinYoung: Oh, hello. What is this? What are you involved Kang San?_

Kang San shook his head at his mother's words. Why show would always think he was the mastermind of things, he didn't know. Just because when he was a kid he always had plans for everything? He snorted exasperatedly.

"Why she always said this stuff to me?" what made the Kim brothers chuckle. Kang San typed his answer.

 _GoSinael: Omma, this group was created by So hyung's family so they could spy on him and noona._

Who messaged after him was another person. And the other Kims answered as well.

 _ActorYo: kkkkkkk_

 _Actor Yo: Welcome here hyungsonim's family. Will be a pleasure to share with you our information._

 _LordGael: Welcome Kang San eomonim._

 _Jung: Nice to meet you, ma'am._

 _KimHaWook: Is really a pleasure to meet you._

 _Wonie: Welcome, I hope you enjoy!_

At this Kang San's mother finally answered.

 _MinYoung: Oh, hello So seobang family. Nice to meet you all!_

 _MamaLee: So seobang?_

Soo Yeon finally appeared. The word seobang made both Eun and Jung look at Kang San.

"What you know that we don't?" Jung asked, noticing the lack of surprise into the Go boy face.

"Well…" he started, scratching the back of his head. But their attention was called again by their phones trembling in their hands.

 _MamaLee: Nice to meet you, I am Lee Soo Yeon, So's mother and these other boys._

 _MinYoung: Nice to meet you, I am Jung Min Young, Ha Jin and Kang San's mother._

 _MinYoung: Well… I just started to call So seobang like this because he said he would marry my Ha Jin. Didn't he tell you this? *a curious emoji*_

 _MamaLee: Marry?_

 _PapaKim: …What?_

Jung and Eun snapped their heads at the same time to look at Kang San that had an amused smile in his lips.

"You didn't know?"

"No!" they answered at the same time, making the other boy chuckle.

"Well… He told this when he first met us."

"Deabak!" Eun mumbled, while Jung turned to look at his phone to see the same explanation coming from Kang San's mother. Their LINE group was being flooded by surprised stickers and messages.

At that moment Eun noticed something. Looking around the coffee shop he furrowed his browns.

"Where is Baek Ah?" He had called both Jung and Baek Ah to meet Kang San, but the second youngest Kim didn't come to where they were supposed to meet.

Jung looked at his older brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know."

They were distracted again for another avalanche of texts and they laughed at the explosion of Myung Ju at the news that has been shared again to both Kang San and Min Young about the couple.

 _MinYoung: I think this group should be called 'Middling with Mr. Cold and Miss Bratty life'. Would be more fun. :D_

At those words, soon was seen:

 _MamaLee changed the name of the group to 'Middling with Mr. Cold and Miss Bratty life'._

It made the three boys laugh attracting more attention to their table.

* * *

Baek Ah was walking in the corridors of his University looking intently to the painting he had in hands, he wasn't satisfied with what he made so he needed to fix it as soon as possible. He sighed to think his brothers were probably looking for him in the place they agreed to meet, but he had a late class that day, and that work to perfect before handling it to the teacher to be approved.

He sighed again at feeling his phone tremble again in his pocket, it has been trembling without a stop for the past 30 minutes and he could just guess that new things about his older brother was being discussed. He shook his head with an amused smile in his lips, his family was strange sometimes.

He turned a corner without paying much attention, and it was his mistake, because he bumped on someone else. His paint fell onto the ground together with what the person he bumped was holding. He squatted at the ground, without looking at the person and mumbling apologies he picked the person's belongings. What he didn't expect was the person did the same, squatting on the group taking his paint, mumbling apologies too.

Their hands touched when they reached for the book and it made both look at each other. And Baek Ah stopped breathing. The dark brown eyes were looking at him with a mix of curiosity and impatience, with long lashes, her high cheekbones, her round face, and small lips. Her brown hair was loose and around her face with beautiful waves.

"Thank you" she said, grabbing her book and her belongings he had gathered, rose form the floor and walked away. She had left his painting in front of him.

Still dazed he picked up his painting and rose. He couldn't believe. She was real. The face he has been drafting for as long he remembers was real. He breathed deeply. He gave a step and felt he was stepping onto something, he looked at the ground again seeing a pink object. He bent down again and picked up a key chain in from of a ballet shoes. It was hers, it just could be. He looked behind him, in the direction she was going, but couldn't see her.

He looked at the pink object again, seeing the details of the ballet shoes, the ribbons hanging from the small shoes and some initials embroidered at the silky material.

 _ **NWH**_

He glanced one more time to where she was going torn between following the path she went or not, but then the painting in his hand seemed to get heavy, he had that urgent thing to solve. He put the key chain in his pocket and started to walk to the painting class again. At least he would have an excuse to see her again.

The girl of his drawings.

* * *

Some days had passed, it was already Thursday, since Ha Jin saw Myung Hee and Wook on the shop, the memory still making her happy just to remember her doing the makeup on her again. Good memories flooded her. But was days since she last met So too, they had to spent the days just talking through messages or phone calls, he was busy with the company and she couldn't demand him to see her. For more that she missed him.

It was the end of her shift and the sun was already set, she was one of the last few people closing the shop. She finished stocking some products at the back of the store and walked to the dressing room to change her uniform for casual clothes, when she finished she walked at the front of the shop and said goodbye for the other girls, Cho Hee following her.

"Are you happy you will have all the weekend to rest?" her friend asked. "I am so jealous, you will have Friday, Saturday and Sunday to rest. Mine is just next week." She finished with a pout. What made Ha Jin giggle.

"Yes, I am happy." She said, she was expecting that So could at least be with her for a bit during those days. Ha Jin's smile faded.

"Missing Mister Flowers?" Cho Hee asked when noticing the change in Ha Jin.

"Yes" she answered.

"Oh!" Cho Hee said and sympathetically. "I am sure you two will meet this weekend, Ha Jin-ah" she said as they turned the corner to enter the main street.

The heavens appeared to be listening to Cho Hee because they saw a tall figure waiting in front of his car. A very familiar figure.

"So!" Ha Jin couldn't contain her excitement to see her boyfriend again after days. She run into him, hugging him tight, leaving behind a giggling Cho Hee.

"I told you" she said before she continued her walk to the bus stop, waving goodbye at the couple with a big smile in her lips. She refused the unsaid question of So if she wanted a ride, she didn't want to be in the middle of the couple.

Ha Jin waved goodbye to her friend still inside the strong arms of her boyfriend, enjoying his warmth.

"I missed you" he said, lowering his face to look at her in the eyes.

"I missed you too" she answered, smiling a bit before she reached for his lips, giving him a sweet peck.

So sighed and snuggled her closer, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent of roses. He had a rough week, too many things to deal considering the changes the company will suffer with the transition of hands.

"Something is wrong?" her sweet voice reached him, her small hands caressing his shoulders. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Nothing wrong, is just too much paperwork, people calling my office nonstop, and board members trying to make impossible requests." He groaned at the end remembered of some stupid people that had some saying in their company.

"Meaning, you need some rest." She said, one of her hands now reaching his hair and playing with it.

"Unfortunately, I have to go work tomorrow." He snorted, what made her laugh.

"I wish I could do something to help you." He could sense the frustration in her voice.

So sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"You…" An idea appeared in his mind, and a shy smile appeared at his lips. He separated them so he could look at her eyes again. "You can come with me to my house."

"What?" she said flabbergasted, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets. Her cheeks gaining a bright red color.

He chuckled.

"Not like that." A mischievous smile appeared in his lips. "Although I don't dislike the idea."

Ha Jin left out an indignant squeak and slapped him in his shoulder.

"Perverted!"

So hold her wrist, with his smile never faltering.

"It wasn't me that suggested." He approached his face of her. Ha Jin's heart was beating like crazy in her chest. "But in reality, I just want you there, I want to feel you… You always have the power to relax me."

At every word, Ha Jin's heart would pound even louder in her ears, and a delicious heat will climb her body. She would be lying if she said that she had never thought about giving another step in their relationship, although they gave it long time ago. It was the memories of those that came to her in dreams or even daydreams, and she would be left all flustered and in need. But they were in another life, another relationship, and she wasn't certain if they were ready to take that step. Even that they had multiple times almost come to that, but being always interrupted by something, so, she was still in doubt.

"O-Okay" she saw herself saying. Yeah, it didn't mean they had to do anything. "I will go with you to your house." He never asked her to spend the night with him before, although she had visited his loft more than once.

The smile that appeared in his face made him look even more handsome, and she saw herself smiling as big as him.

"Thank you." He lowered again and captured her lips in a more heated kiss, pulling her back to where she was before.

* * *

 **N/A:** And here we have our new chapter! I am really curious if you liked it here or not ;) Pleeeease, leave me a comment bellow, I really want to know your opinion hahaha

Just to say… Our awaited rated M scene is coming next chapter. I guess people that don't like to read this stuff can jump him, I will try my best to not put important plot development there. But If I do, I will let you all know in the beginning of the chapter in the note – and I will let you know what parts you should jump.

I say this, because I plan my chapters, but they tend to write themselves lol So something can happen that wasn't planned. So if anything changes I will let you know in the author note :3

And who said Wook last chapter won cookie points! Yay! Hahaha I still have to decide what to do with the cookie points hahahaha Now, who do you think will be the next? And I have to tell you to put the parents in the list now, because they will have their spy moments too hahaha

Now I have to give you all a sad note D: The Christmas is arriving and I travel back to my hometown to have it with my family, so I will be busy until the 26th of December. After that I promise to be back with the next chapter and a Special Chapter I have planned for you all ahahaha I hope this can compensate ;)

About the comments of non-members, I promise to after the Christmas I will answer all of them, since chapter one :D Thank you all for always commenting and leaving your opinions, I always read them and take then in consideration!

Have a nice end of the year folks!

Nath :*


	7. M I Love You

**N/A:** As I said this chapter don't has much of plot development, so you can jump if you want. For the ones that still want to read their moments you can read until the SECOND change of scene, from there I recommend to you to jump to my note or consider the end of the chapter there :3

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: I Love You**

It wasn't the first-time Ha Jin entered So's loft, but the vision always made her impressed.

The modern designed apartment had his walls painted in warm colors, windows that took the entire wall of the living room where it could over-look the Gangnam neighborhood and at the Han River that cut the city. The glass was mirrored, allowing who was inside to see, and at the same time impeding who was outside to see – it had as well, automatic curtains. A leather couch was in the middle of the living room with a coffee table in between it and the plain smart TV hung in his wall. The modern kitchen with chromed equipment was separated by only a counter – where high stools were placed neatly – from the living room. The entrance door of the loft was in the corridor to the left of the kitchen.

At the right of the kitchen another corridor, beside the TV too, led to his suite and home office. He had a social bathroom at the beginning of this corridor, all decorated with black and white patterns. His room had a king-sized bed with black silky comforters with pillows in the same material, another plain Smart TV hung in the wall in front of the bed, in another wall it had the doors that led to his walk-in closet and the door that led to his personal bathroom with a bathtub and shower. He had another window that overtook an entire wall with the same glass with the one in the living room and the automatic curtains.

The home office had big shelves full of books and archives So had about administration, some books about poetry and others. A neatly arranged desk with a laptop, a table lamp, and a large window at the back of the table.

It was a big apartment, bigger than the one she lived with her mother and brother. She was taken out of her amazement by the deep voice of So in her ear.

"Do you prefer to eat first or shower first?"

Ha Jin felt a shiver run in her spine, letting her legs a bit wobbly, her heart racing in her chest. She cleared her throat and answered him.

"I-I will shower first."

He hummed in agreement and led her to his room.

"You can choose anything in my closet for you to wear, I will take a bath at the bathroom at the corridor and prepare our dinner."

"Do you know how to cook?" She asked surprised, what made him chuckle.

"What with the surprise? I live alone for a decade already, I have to know how to cook." He knocked lightly on her forehead.

She pouted at him and hold his hand that knocked her forehead.

"You never told me you know how to cook."

So lowered his head and approached his face of hers, invading her personal space.

"I am saying it now." He smiled and winked. Ha Jin gaped at him, her heart beating crazily in her chest and some color creeping in her cheeks. So chuckled at her reaction and stepped back. "You better hurry, is late already."

He reminded her and freed his hand walking in direction of his closet to grab some clothes leaving behind a still blushing Ha Jin.

* * *

Half an hour later Ha Jin left his room feeling refreshed and at the same time a bit conscious of how she was dressing. She chose a big sweater of his with a faded red color, with V neck, it looked like a dress in her, which she had to roll the sleeves so she could use her hands. But what was bothering her was the fact she wasn't using underwear under his clothes. It was her fault for rashly taking the decision to sleep at his apartment, she didn't have any courage to choose any of his underwear to use, so, she just had the option to wash the one she was using before when they finish their dinner and putting it to dry during the night.

' _He won't notice, right?'_ she wondered with herself.

She walked into the living room with blushing cheeks. So was working on the kitchen, finishing their late dinner. The nice smell coming from the frying pan he was so diligently mixing was floating around what made Ha Jin's stomach grumble and attract So's attention. He looked at her briefly with a smile and turned back to what he was doing.

"Is almost ready. Can you settle the table for us?"

"S-Sure…" She rushed at the kitchen to search into the kitchen cabinets for the utensils.

She placed at the counter the rice bowls, two set of chopsticks and two spoons.

"What we will drink?" She asked him while looking at the counter for glasses.

"Wine"

"Really? You still have work tomorrow." She said worried.

"That's why we will drink it today, and will be just a glass of wine, no harm done." He answered finishing the bulgogi he was doing and placing it on a big plate and putting it on the counter afterward. He grabbed the two bowls of rice and proceeded to put rice there from the rice cooked into the rice-pot.

Ha Jin just complied grabbing the wine glasses and putting it in front of the two set of chopsticks and seated in one of those high stools. So put the two bowls of rice on the counter again and turned to grab the red wine in his small wine cellar and pouring some for him and Ha Jin to right after store the wine in the fridge after he opened it.

He finally walked around the counter and Ha Jin could see how he was completely dressed. He was using a black tank shirt and loose black pajama pants. She couldn't understand how he could look so sexy in such simple clothes. So finally noted what she was wearing, his clothes were big and loose on her small frame revealing the right parts and hiding others. The vision made him gulp.

"You still like black." She observed, taking him out of his trance.

He cleared his throat and finally sat in the stool beside her.

"What can I do? Black and red were always my favorite colors." He looked her intently. Ha Jin blushed and squirmed a little under his strong gaze.

Her stomach grumbled again taking both out of their own world.

"We should eat." He said turning back to the counter, a little red color appearing on the tip of his ears.

"Y-Yes." Ha Jin grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a piece of bulgogi. As soon as she started to chew the soft meat she was surprised by the taste. It was marvelous. She couldn't help the satisfied moan that came through her throat. "Oh my God! This is so delicious."

So turned to look at her his face bright for her answer to his cooking.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He smiled at her grabbing a piece for him and chewing. His smile didn't leave his lips during all their meal, seeing her reactions to his cooking. And she was happy eating and giving him a bit of meat all the time. They forgot the tension that came in the beginning of the dinner, chatting about their day and sipping the wine after a lot of spoons of rice and bites on the meat. Soon they had finished all the meal, finishing it completely when they drank the rest of the wine in their glasses.

"It was really delicious So, you have to cook more." Ha Jin said reaching forward to pass her arms around his middle. "I really liked it." She smiled when she felt his arms pass around her.

"If is to see that face of yours after you tasted something I cooked, then I will." His tone was amused with a hint of smugness.

Ha Jin laughed and looked up, to see him looking down at her, their faces some inches apart. The tension that came before their dinner was back, and it was stronger, sweeping away the smiles on their lips.

They stared at each other's eyes, their breaths mixing between them. It was natural when Ha Jin closed her eyes and So tilted his head when descending it to touch her lips with his. The taste of wine was still lingering in their mouths as they started to explore the other's mouth, his hands ascending to her face and the other grabbing her at the back of her neck. And her hands exploring his wide back, the tip of her nails trying to dig into the fabric of his tank shirt. The kiss was calm, their mouths moving in synchrony, exploring, savoring the touch, the taste, the emotions. It was almost sweet.

They separated their mouths when the air was necessary, So's lips descending his mouth to her jaw, kissing it before descending even more to kiss her neck. He pulled her head a bit to the side to give him access. First, he pecked it lightly, his tongue darting out of his mouth to explore her skin making small circles, she tasted fresh. Ha Jin breathed sharply, her hands placed in his shoulder, to steady her. He kissed that specific spot of her neck again, and this time he bit her lightly, what made her whimper in surprise and pleasure.

So chuckled as he moved back to see her confused face.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to happen." He said, a smirk plastered in his face. His eyes had a hint of mischievousness, but there it was something else. Something stronger and thicker, a feeling she knew too well because she saw it in his eyes before. Desire.

And she couldn't deny her own. She descended one of her hands that was in his shoulder to his chest, feeling his muscles tense under her touch through the fabric of his clothes, she went south, looking all the while in his eyes. His breath was getting shorter. She turned to go up to her hand some inches of getting in her target, now ascending her hand through his neck to grab his short hair and pull his face close to hers.

"Shut up"

It was all she said before attacking his lips. Her mouth conquering his in an assault, she bit his lower lip, pulling it a bit. He left a grunt scape his mouth, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth. And the battle for dominance started, their tongues battling to overpower the other's, their lips moving with ferocity in each other's. A different kiss from the one they shared before. His hand that were still in her neck pulled her closer to him, and she pulled his hair stronger. His free hand and arm rounded her waist and her free hand was gripping on his shoulder.

The air made necessary again, and they separated their mouths panting, their hearts beating crazily. This time was Ha Jin that descended her mouth into his jaw, kissing it until she reached his chin to come back again to where she started, until she reached his ear, biting slightly on his lobe. It was his turn to breath sharply.

So passed his other arm in her waist, and got up from his stool, making it fall backwards with a loud noise. But it didn't faze them at all. He pulled her closer, making her grab his waist with her legs as he lifted her from her stool. He turned around and with large steps he walked all his way to his room, trying his best to not lose control until he reached his room. Ha Jin was still nibbling his lobe.

* * *

So placed Ha Jin with care in his bed, her raven long hair spread on his bed, the faded red contrasting with his black silky comforters, her milky skin of her legs glowing. Her big brown eyes were staring at him with mirrored desire, her lips swelled because of the kisses they shared and a bit bruised because of the last one. Her cheeks were getting pink again because of his intense stare on her.

"What are you looking?" she said conscious, pulling his sweater down to cover her thighs, but the V neck ended up showing more the contours of her breasts. It made him chuckle and lower his body on his bed, climbing over her, trapping her under him.

"I don't know where all this modesty came, I know your body in the tip of my fingers, every curve…" his voice got deeper at the memories came. Ha Jin blushed more at the memories that came to her as well, she placed a hand in the middle of his chest to stop him, but ended up just placed there, feeling the strong and rapid beatings of his heart.

"This was 1000 years ago, or something." She said, but her tone was different again, it was soft and with an underlying provocation on it.

He didn't answer her, he just lowered more, overpowering the hand on his chest to capture her lips again, this time he sucked at her bottom lip making her open her mouth for him. Their lips moving in synchrony again, but intercalating a slow pace with a faster one, teeth coming out to bit the other lip, intercalating breaths between kisses, hands travelling in each other's bodies.

So's hand travelled to her thighs, caressing the smooth skin. Ha Jin's hand travelled back to his black hair to grab some amount of it to pull, the other that was in his chest travelling to his abs, looking for the end of his tank shirt, finally infiltrating under it. She tranced the lines of his muscles with the tip of her nail, another grunt escaped his lips, it just encouraged her to continue what she was doing.

He separated their lips, their breaths were fast and shallow, he looked at Ha Jin under him, with her half-lidded eyes, her lips even more swelled, her cheeks in a bright red color. The hand Ha Jin kept in his hair moved to touch his face, she tranced his defined lines, trancing his high nose, the sharp lines of his jaw, to go up again, in the bridge of his nose to descend to his left cheek to go up again under his left eye, trancing the scar that wasn't there anymore.

"You are so handsome…" She said, her tone was husky and filled with love. "You were always handsome, then and now."

Without a single word, his eyes never leaving hers, he lowered his head again. He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, her cheeks, the corner of her lips, from there he traced with his lips his way to her chin – what made her protest because she wanted another kiss – from there he descended to kiss her throat to finally reach the place in her neck he was playing before. This time she tilted her head to give him more access. His tongue doing the small circle movements in her skin before he kissed that spot with an open mouth, his teeth scratching her smooth skin. She moaned and her nails digging into his skin under his shirt. He sucked the sensitive skin, applying enough force to give her a pinkish mark.

His hand in the thighs moved up reaching the edge of his sweater, playing with it. He moved his mouth from her neck to the collar of his sweater, tracing its format with his lips in her skin, what made her shiver under him. He turned to move away from her, making her protest to lose the contact with his body. With his other hand So pulled one side of his sweater out of her shoulder lowering the collar to reveal one of the small and firm breasts – ones that fit in his hands – the brownish nipple erect showing her arousal. He pulled the sweater more to secure it on place and moved the hand in her thighs to reach her breast to was still clothed.

Ha Jin looked at him with expectation and So gave her a brief smirk before lowering his head again, this time kissing her nipple, what made her shiver under him again. He circled her nipple with his tongue, playing with it, looking at her eyes that once again were half lidded with desire. His other hand finally grabbed the other breast and massaged it carefully over the clothes. Ha Ji threw her head back a deep moan escaping her lips, what made So smile before he finally sucked the hardened nipple in his mouth, scratching his teeth on the sensitive skin. She contorted in pleasure under him, arching her back to grind her hip on his, feeling his arousal for the first time that night.

She grinded her body on his, making him moan and sucked harder her nipple while the other hand moved faster in her other breast. Ha Jin griped his hair and pressing him down to increase the feeling, she gasped for air the moment he angulated his hip in a way that he hit a sensitive spot when she gridded their bodies. She rolled her hip in answer, what made him leave her nipple to gasp for air.

Ha Jin took the opportunity to pull his face up and kissed his lips with hurry, biting his bottom lip hard. She took his surprise in her advantage, pushing his body to the side and rolling their bodies so she was on top of him. She smiled triumphantly and sat herself in his belly, his hand automatically holding her in her waist. The sweater was loose in the side he had pulled to expose her breast, her hair was starting to get messy, her lips were red and swelled, and she was beautiful. Both were panting and looking at each other in adoration. Slowly she took the hands that were holding her in her waist and grabbed the end of the sweater and pulled it above her head exposing her naked self under his clothes. She threw the sweater out of the bed.

So breathed deeply absorbing the beauty in front of him. Her perfect round face, her slim body, with two round and firm breasts, her flat belly, and her white thighs. He raised his upper body at the same time he held her waist to steady her as she slipped to his lap, her bare hot center on top of his hidden arousal. Ha Jin bit her bottom lip as she stared at his eyes and with a calculated move she rolled her hips again, pressing her body on his, what made both moan in pleasure.

He held her waist firmly to stop another movement of hers, what made her pout. So chuckled and with his free hand he took a strand of hair out of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I love you Ha Jin-ah." His voice was deeper and huskier, his dark eyes shining with love.

A big smiled replaced the pout Ha Jin was sporting, she passed her hands around his neck and approached her face of his again.

"I love you so much So-yah, I really do." She said rubbing the tip of her nose onto his.

He smiled at her, one of those smiles that always brightened his face and was shown to her. Only her.

Ha Jin turned to descend her hands to his shoulder and pushed him to rest his back at the bed again. He let himself be pushed and laid down again, with her on top of him. She ran her hand into his chest again to grab the tip of his shirt and pull it over his head to expose his bare chest and threw it in the same direction of the sweater. He had an athletic body, with defined muscles and a glorious six-pack abs. Ha Jin traced his muscles with the tip of her fingers, fascinated by how they would contract under her touch, and he would sometimes shiver as she scratched him lightly with her nails.

She lowered her body and moved it so she could reach his face, kissing his chin and trailing with kisses the line of his jaw. She descended her lips to his neck, making a trail of wet and hot kisses. She stopped there exploring his skin with her tongue, tracing his collarbone with it. But soon she lowered her lips again, trancing now the muscles of his chest. His breath was irregular again, and he was holding her thighs, moving them up and down, sometimes moving it to close to her hot center.

Ha Jin moved her lips to his left nipple and kissed it like he had done with hers. He shivered at the contact, So moved his right hand up in her thighs again and finally reached her intimacy with his fingers, carefully he played in her entrance – feeling the wetness that were already there – moving his fingers in the borders until he found her clit, he played it with his fingers, rubbing it with calculated moves. Ha Jin gasped and moaned, making it reverberate in his skin, her hip moved to produce more friction with his hand. She made her way to his other nipple, letting another wet trail. She kissed it and played with her tongue.

So turned to play with the boarders of her entrance again, living the sensitive buddle between her legs pulsing, his own arousal were growing hard in his pants with her touch. Ha Jin moaned in his skin again when a tip of his finger was sliding carefully inside her. She bit his nipple in answer, a guttural sound came from his throat at that, and he slip his finger completely inside her, what made her jolt and gasp. She left her nipple and lifted her head to look at his eyes that were locked at her, so dark, so appealing. He was moving his finger inside her in a slow move, in and out.

Ha Jin bit her lower lip, feeling the pressure grown in her belly. She moved her right hand again, dragging it from his chest to his abs, to reach the band of his loose pants. She toyed with the band, dragging her nails in his skin. He groaned again and his hip jolted upwards in an involuntary manner, another long finger of his joined the first one, pumping slowly inside her. She moved her hip to match the rhythm of his fingers at the same time she infiltrate her hand inside his pants and under his underwear grabbing his hardened shaft. So couldn't help the long moan that left his lips at the sensation of her small hand grabbing his arousal.

Ha Jin moved forward and kissed him fully on his lips, her hand starting to move on his cock in a slow calculated move, up and down, applying pressure on it. So responded to her increasing the pace of his fingers inside her and curving them a bit inside her. Both moaned in each other's mouth, bodies responding to their touches, moving at their own accord. He rolled their bodies again, posting on top of her again, never breaking their kiss or the touches they were giving each other.

He just separated them to pull his pants and boxers out, pushing them with his feet out of the bed, revealing his naked self as well. Ha Jin that was still dazed and panting laying on the bed admired the beauty of his body. His firm muscles, his long and strong arms, his erect penis greeting her, his strong thighs. But she didn't had time to admire more, as he lowered again, his lips capturing hers at the same time one of his hands reached at the bedside table opening one of the drawers and grabbing a condom.

So separated them again to open the packaged, but he couldn't and resorted to open it with his teeth as Ha Jin giggled at his hurry. She grabbed the condom of his hands, and proceeded to place it on his shaft, stroking his length while doing so. They paused again, looking each other in the eye.

He pressed his forehead onto hers, still staring at her beautiful eyes. She moved her hands to his back, caressing there. Their breaths were in synchrony. He moved one of his hands in between them in the same time he lowered his body, she opened her legs more. He guided his shaft to her entrance, playing there for a bit before he started to penetrate her carefully and slowly. Ha Jin moaned, it had a long time she had him – or anyone else for that matter – inside of her, so it was uncomfortable, painful even, that she couldn't stop the small tears forming at the corners of her eyes when he fully entered her, her nails digging into the skin of his back.

So didn't move just yet, he left her body get used to him again. She was still tight and hot as he remembered she was around him, and he had to fight the urge to start moving. He pecked her lips gently and moved his lips to kiss under her eyes, tasting the salt of her tears. He felt as when the pressure of her nails in his back faltered, and she started to move her hands again. But even so he didn't move.

He was as big as she remembered him to be, filling her completely. It was uncomfortable at first, a stingy pain that stayed for a short while. But his gentle kisses on her face helped to distract her, and so she started to move her hands a bit. His lips turned to peck at her own, and she corresponded him this time, initiating another kiss. A slow one, with the lips moving slowly and gently, tasting each other, worshiping each other. The pain almost forgotten.

When she finally moved her legs to circle them around his waist he moved again, pulling his cock out of her slowly, to right after penetrate her again in a slow manner. The movements were careful and calculated, in a steady pace. Moans and grunts followed some minutes after he started, with her following his pace as she moved her hip to meet his, his hands travelling onto her sides, and her hands travelling on his back scratching it.

Their pace started to increase as the necessity started to show, the moans increasing in volume between their kisses that were following the same pace their bodies were. His right hand grabbed her right breast and squeezed it gently, playing with her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She was waving under him, rolling her hips every time he hit that certain spot, her left hand descending to grab his perfect butt cheek and pull him closer, what made him go deeper inside her.

He moved his lips of hers and descending them, kissing his way to her neck, giving a lingering kiss there before moving it lower, as he ached his back, to reach her left breast. He kissed her nipple before sucking it inside to his mouth, playing it with his tongue. Ha Jin moaned at the multiple attack at her two breasts, the right one with his hand, that were still there squeezing and massaging it with the palm of his hand, and the other with his mouth – he was taking his time, licking, kissing, and sucking the tender skin – combined with his thrusting inside her was making her insane. She followed his move inside her with her with her own hip, the pressure in her belly were growing bigger, she was feeling this would burst any time.

With his free hand So grabbed her waist and lifted her hip, what gave him a new angle while thrusting inside her. At the change of angle, he could hit multiple times a point that made Ha Jin gasp and moaned harder, she moved her hip to increase the contact, what made him moan and increase his thrusting pace. Ha Jin moved one of her hands between them, reaching her clit, she started to rub it, she needed that friction. Her muscles started to grip around So's shaft, he could notice she was close, and so he secured his grip around here more, and continued to thrust her even deeper. He sucked hard onto her nipple, biting it slightly, making her moan louder, his name leaving her lips in gasps for air.

Ha Jin couldn't hold more, with another rolling of her lips she came onto his cock, trembling, her nails digging onto the skin of his back again, her other hand still rubbing the sensitive bud of nerves between her legs to increase her sensation, she threw her head back still convulsing in her intense pleasure.

"So…" Was all she could say as she rode her orgasm.

It was almost crushing her muscles contracting around him as she came, his name leaving her lips increased his pleasure as he increased his pace as he felt his own coming its way, as he felt the pressure of his own orgasm. With a few more deep thrusts inside her he came, trembling above her, letting her go, as he moaned her name.

"Ha Jin…"

He fell on top of her, both panting and tangled, with sweat running in their bodies, still connected. After some minutes So moved again, lifting his body and supporting his weight with his arms to finally pull out his cock from inside her, what made Ha Jin protest. He looked at her with a smile in his lips, they both had marks of what they had just done. He kissed her lips tenderly, that were so swollen and red.

"I will be right back…" He said, receiving a dazed nod of her head. So smiled smugly because he knew it was because of him she was like that.

He lifted from the bed and walked to the bathroom to discard the used condom. He came back from the bathroom finding Ha Jin almost asleep in his bed, what made him chuckle. So moved closer to her and pulled the comforters to the side, to tuck her under them, she opened her eyes for a bit, enough for her to circle her arms around his neck and pull him to lay beside her, what he complied getting under the comforters as well. She snuggled beside him, resting her head in his chest as he passed his arm under her to pull her closer.

"Good night" she murmured, her eyes closing again.

He kissed the top of her head and murmured back.

"Good night."

So reached his free hand to hit the light switch and turn off the light, he hit the other switch so the automatic curtains close. He let himself rest, feeling her beside him as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **N/A:** Okay that's was difficult. I don't know why this chapter was difficult to pull out. Is not my first time writing a sex scene really, I have even written smut before. Okay boyxboy smut, but smut nonetheless. Although it was my first boyxgirl sex scene written in English. I guess that was one of the bigger problems.

I really do hope you guys like this one. I tried to be sweet and gentle in this one. I hope I could show their love, desire and pleasure. I hope I haven't disappointed the ones that were expecting this to happen.

So, please, leave a comment saying what you think. And I do accept advices to improve this in the future, because I hope to bring you guys more of these, and considering my one-shot that is still being written lol

And expect more chapters this week (I hope). The next chapter is coming back to what we are used to, so I will give you the chance to change the person you think is the next one to witness the courting – remember that now the parents are in game too ;) And expect a special chapter too! (I can take a time to post again because I need to do something for my cousin)

I am glad to be back hehehe~ See you next chapter dears :D

Nath :*

 **PS:** The comments of non members I will answer in the next chapter, some cane jump this chapter, so, to be fair to everyone I will answer in the next :D


	8. Miscellanea

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy in the beginning of the year, indeed. Then I had a block for this story, and a crisis of what I will do with it, but thank God it passed now, and I am back.

Oh, and had the fact my boys WINNER are back, and I got all hyped with them. Please, check them out.

I wanted to give this chapter for you guys last week, but I was writing it at turtle pace, and I got stuck in several parts of this chapter, because I was trying to get the spirit of my characters again. But here it is :D

Please, read the final notes, I have information about the cookie points. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Miscellanea**

Ha Jin woke up the next morning with the faint sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. She grumbled and snuggled more onto the side where So was supposed to be, but encountered just cold covers where should be a warm body. She opened her eyes and surveilled the room with still sleepy eyes and sighed when she saw the time in the digital clock placed in the nightstand. It was half past six in the morning, and the fact So was already awake made her worried, in the past weeks he had been busy with the company, she knew that much, but she really didn't know he was waking that early to go to work.

She rose to a sitting position, letting the covers slid her naked body while looking at the slightly ajar door that led to the bathroom her boyfriend was currently taking a shower. Ha Jin rubbed her face to scare away the rest of sleep and hung her legs out of his big bed and climbing down of it. She fished the red sweater she was wearing the night before and put it on, combing her messy hair with her fingers, and putting it on a messy bun.

At least she could make him breakfast. She smiled at the thought as she walked through the corridor to reach the kitchen, encountering their dirty plates from the dinner still placed on the counter that served as table, and the stool still lying on the floor. She lifted the stool back into his original position and grabbed the dirty utensils and putting them into the sink deciding to wash all after she finished breakfast.

Ha Jin opened the cupboards and drawers to find the things she needed, moving next to the fridge to grab some eggs and ham. She worked quickly breaking the eggs and mixing them. She cut some pieces of ham and mixed into the eggs. She put a frying pan on top of the oven and let the oil to heat, and moved again to wash some rice to put it to cook.

When she finished setting the rice cooker she came back to the oven to pour the eggs with ham on the heated pan, with a set of long cooking chopsticks she started to roll the frying eggs on the pan, making a big perfect egg roll with ham. As soon she finished it, she placed it on the plate she had prepared earlier.

She moved again to open the fridge and grabbed the rest of the seasoned meat So had used in his plate at the night before. She put more oil in the hot pan and fried the meat to accompany the rice. Ha Jin was so concentrated that she didn't noticed the person she was doing that breakfast for was inclined over the counter that separated the kitchen from his living room, looking at her intently. She just did when she finished putting the cooked meat on the plate she had prepared previously and turned around carrying in one hand the meat and in the other the plate with the egg roll.

Her big eyes got rounder and she gasped in surprise, her heart racing inside her chest.

"You scared me" she said, feeling her cheeks getting rosy.

A low and deep laugh escaped So's lips as his eyes shone with amusement and desire. Ha Jin bit her bottom lip conscious of what she was wearing, or the lack of it. She cleared her throat trying to diffuse her embarrassment.

"If I knew I would encounter such appealing vision in my kitchen after my shower, I wouldn't probably take the time I did in it."

He moved, rounding the counter, to reach Ha Jin in the kitchen. She noted he was already in social pants, and using a social shirt with all the buttons done. So grabbed the plates she was holding, and moved his face down, rubbing his lips over hers lightly. Ha Jin left a sigh escape her lips as her body relaxed onto his letting the familiarity of that sink on her.

"I can get used to this…" He murmured, looking at her through half-lidded eyes, right before he captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. "Good morning, Ha Jin-ah." He said after they separated their lips.

"Good Morning" she replied still a little dazed, blinking to get her focus back.

He smiled and moved, now holding the two plates, and placing them on top of the counter. At that moment the rice cooker pinged, indicating the rice was cooked, finally taking Ha Jin out of her daze. She moved quickly grabbing two rice bowls and scooping two big rice spoons and placing on the bowls. So grabbed two clean set of chopsticks and spoons and placed them on the counter, finally sitting in one of the high stools. Ha Jin followed him with the two bows of rice.

"Thank you for the meal" He said grabbing his rice bowl and scooping a spoonful of rice and grabbing a piece of meat to accompany.

Ha Jin looked at him expectantly while she cut the egg roll in even pieces. So made a sound of appreciation, and looked at her.

"Is delicious Ha Jin-ah." He said sincerely. "Thank you for cooking it for me."

Ha Jin smiled releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, and approached him.

"Well… I didn't season the meat, but I will accept the compliment." She said with a playful wink. She picked up a piece of the egg roll with her chopsticks and offered him. "This one is mine." She said, not hiding her expectations for an answer in her tone as he took the piece and started to chew.

He made a sound of appreciation again and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Delicious! What you think of coming here forever and cooking me breakfast for the rest of our lives?" He asked cheekily.

"Is this a proposal?" She asked in disbelief. "Because if it is, you are even more terrible in this than in Goryeo."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No… Not yet, anyway. Maybe, I don't know, you could stay here in the weekend." He said shrugging his shoulders while taking another bite. "You know… I really missed you, and I really wish to have you here… Please." So finished his phrase looking at her with pleading eyes.

It was her time to laugh and she reached his face with her hand, caressing it.

"Yes, I can do that." She giggled at how his face lit up at her positive answer. "I will just have to go home pack some clothes to stay here, I can't just use your clothes…"

"I really don't mind." He interrupted her.

"Well… I can't go out with your clothes." She continued thwarted by his interruption. So had an amused grin on his lips. "And I will feel more comfortable if I have my clothes."

"As you wish, my Queen" He said in old speech.

"Pabo!" She hit him playfully on his shoulder as he laughed.

It took some minutes for him to stop laughing, and she to stop to fake she wasn't amused. So cleared his throat and turned to speak more seriously.

"Do you want me to drop you at your home?"

"No need, I will finish things here and I will find my way back there. Don't worry." Her smile as bright as always.

He just nodded and continued to eat, with her finally accompanying him. The rest of their breakfast was filled with more casual conversations, and soon the food disappeared from their plates, and it was time for So to go to work.

"Thank you again for the food." He said smiling, getting up from the counter.

She got up from her seat as well.

"And you have a nice day at work." She replied, and moved her hand to stop him from collecting the dirty plates. "Go finish up, I will get this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." Ha Jin nudged him to go to his room and brush his teeth. He went as she told him to, and she finished collecting the dirty utensils and carried it all to the sink to start cleaning it.

She was already in the half of the work when he reappeared again, now using his blazer and a tie, his hair styled, and a briefcase in his left hand. He approached her and with his free hand he grabbed her chin and pulled her to him, planting a quickly kiss on her lips.

"See you later, Ha Jin-ah." He said, moving away, leaving behind a dazed Ha Jin. "I will text you the pin code of my door later" he said as he approached the front door.

"See you later." she answered as he gave another look in her direction hesitating to leave. But he had too.

He sighed and a small smile appeared as he closed his door, finally going to his work. So chuckled as he remembered he was late, but he didn't care the least.

* * *

Ha Jin opened the door to the apartment she divided with her mother and brother. It was exactly 9 in the morning, and she expected to get there without encountering none of her family members, but she was surprised to see her mother seated in the living room while the TV was on and typing on her phone.

"Omma!" She exclaimed as she closed the door. Conscious again of what she was wearing, the clothes she wore the day before and So's underwear. Not that her mother would know that part. "I thought you would be at your work."

"Good Morning dear" Min Young said without lifting her eyes off her phone's screen. "I don't need to be there until after lunch." She said typing something.

Ha Jin frowned, it wasn't common for her mother be using her phone so much. But she noticed that for some days already her mother has been using her phone a lot. She wondered why.

"Well… Omma…" Ha Jin continued, a bit uncertain how to say she was going to stay the weekend with So. It was easier just text her mother the night before. "I will be packing some stuff, I will spend the weekend with So." She said without any delay, it would better just to say it all, she thought.

Her mother lifted her eyes from her phone and looked at her inspecting her daughter from head to toe. An enigmatic glint in her eyes, but she didn't seem displeased or anything remotely close to that.

"Just be careful, sweetie, for more that I would be thrilled to be a grandmother, I wish you two would wait until both of you are married to do so." Her mother finished with a playful wink at her direction, leaving a gaping Ha Jin blushing the color of a chilly pepper.

"OMMA!" She screamed in half-horror-half-embarrassment.

"What? I know for years you are not a virgin, Ha Jin-ah." Min Young said nonchalantly staring at her daughter. "And I know your brother isn't a virgin either, so what's with the surprise?"

Ha Jin continued to gap at her mother still not believing she was listening to all that. She knew she was an adult and shouldn't be that embarrassed in talking about sex with her mother, but she never expected her mother to be so open about it either.

"No-Nothing" She finally said. "Then… I will get going" Ha Jin said before she basically made a run for her room to get her things.

Min Young left a laugh escape her lips as she watched her daughter going to her room. She shook her head at the sometimes-innocent daughter of hers. She turned to type in her phone.

 _MinYoung: Gosh, Miss Bratty is so cute sometimes. She was so embarrassed when I mentioned the obvious. She is staying at his house for the weekend._

Soon came the answers she expected.

 _MamaLee: Oh, I bet she was. I can't wait to do the same with Mr. Cold, he deserves to be teased, he didn't say to me he wants to marry my new daughter-in-law. So, she is staying? How wonderful!_

 _GoSinael: Gosh omma! It was enough you announced noona would be with hyung last night, I really don't need the image of my sister doing stuff during the weekend with him!_

She grinned at her son's answer, and decided it was his time.

 _MinYoung: Don't be ridiculous son! I know you did it with Eunji back in senior year, you little brat. Aren't you supposed to be working?_

Min Young laughed when she felt her cellphone tremble with the multiple answers in the chat.

 _ActorYo: Ohhhh~ Young Go had a fling, how sweet. *A winking sticker*_

 _ActorYo: And hyung-nim and hyungso-nim will go wild this weekend. *A sticker making a growling sound*_

 _Wonie: So much revelations! First Hyung-nim, now our sweet Go boy._

 _KimHaWook: I hope you used protection. And I hope they did use protection as well… Although I don't dislike the idea of being an uncle again._

 _GoSinael: OMMA! *shocked Sticker*_

 _MyungJu: Ohh cuteee~ I can already imagine my kicker running around with a little So or Ha Jin *A giggling sticker*_

 _GoSinael: And is break time *an angry sticker*_

 _KimMu: Well… I think it will still take a while Myung Ju._

 _LordGael: Good Job bro! Good job. *a high-fiving sticker*_

 _Jung: *also a high-fiving sticker*_

 _YoungArtistBaekAh: That was unexpected information. Noted. *laughing emojis*_

 _MamaLee: Oh, stop you all boys! I know with who all of you lost your virginities. And the ones that still haven't._

Min Young lost it after the phrase from her fellow mother, that message was enough to shut up the Kim boys all together. She laughed as she typed her answer.

 _MinYoung: We really should go out to have an afternoon tea unnie._

The answer didn't take long to come.

 _MamaLee: Indeed, we should._

Her phone trembled again.

 _PapaKim: I seriously didn't need to know all that. *spooked emojis* Although I really want another grandchild, I seriously don't need to know when the deed happened._

 _MamaLee: Oh, seriously yeobo!_

* * *

Baek Ah shook his head as he read through the chat. It was havoc since Ha Jin's mother announced Ha Jin wasn't sleeping at home the previous night. His family went on in every type of speculation of what could have happened, and for what the woman have said that morning, their family had got right in what have happened. And the sub-sequential words of his mother just made him shiver, those two mothers together were incredibly entertaining, yet rather scary.

He shoved his phone inside of one pocket of his jacket while walking on his campus, still feeling it tremble. He felt a strange object inside the other pocket when he had shoved his hand inside the free pocket. Retrieving the object, he came across the key chain in format of a pink ballet shoe, for a little while he looked at it confused when it hit him the memory of the encounter with the girl he discovered that was real. The girl from his drawings.

"NWH" He read it out loud. "Who are you, really?"

He passed his fingers over the silky material that the little ballet shoe was made. It was easy to conclude that the girl was majoring dace, or something related, if he took on account the key chain. Baek Ah were planning on giving it back to the owner, and maybe get to know her name, but he got busy afterwards, and ambushed by his brothers so he could finally meet Ha Jin's little brother. Kang San was a nice fellow, indeed Eun's soul mate.

The two could go on about games and latest HQs for hours, they even had the same taste for films, Star Wars being almost their religion. But Kang San seemed much more athletic than Eun, and he seemed to know more than computer language and games. Baek Ah could keep a good conversation with him about music in general and some classics of literature, what is kind of a contrast with his mainstream taste.

He shoved the key chain inside his pocket again and turned to walk to his painting classroom, he had another painting to finish, and then he would concentrate in find _NWH_. His steps accelerated the final meters to the classroom. As he passed through the door he felt the smell of paint and ink remover, he smiled, it was a scent he liked. Baek Ah walked to his canvas and seated in front of it. In the white board, it was already delineated what he was going to paint. It was an imagine that was bothering him to come out in form and colors, even that he didn't know the meaning of it all.

He contemplated the delicate features of the central piece of his new painting, the long hair styled with a simple bun made of two strands of hair coming of the lateral of her head, secured with a hairpin, holding a bouquet of flowers she picked up on the garden she was strolling by, her hanbok indicating her high status with all the detail it had. But what more intrigued him were the two figures at the back of the painting, a tall figure involved in darkness, but clearly solid, and another one small, but involved in light, and transparent. That scenery was ingrained in his brain, and the characters that made part of it came naturally to him, as if he always knew who they were and that place were theirs.

Baek Ah picked up a brush and picked up his palette that were already full of different colors of paint. The first stroke in the canvas was delicate as he worked his way in the image, finally putting color in it.

* * *

After his mother decided to reveal he knowledge on their private lives, Eun muted the family chat, at least for the rest of the morning. He, after all, had work to do. He was in the middle of the programming of his latest game, and it wasn't even the half of it, the programming was just a part of the game production, and the company backing him up in that couldn't reach his expectations on regarding to the rest of the production of the game. The raw draws of the characters were off, the characterization of the period time was lacking regarding to historical accuracy, just the scenery was the way he wanted it to be. Thank God, he was with the script ready, it was easy to complete that part after their visit to that Goryeo exhibition and So's explanations about the period and people.

He was really considering calling his brothers to help him. Eun knew Baek Ah would do a better job with the character designs, some he could actually like, and probably show the way for the team working with him. And he was considering to call So hyung to give more intel about the period in question, even that until today he couldn't quite understand how his brother knew all of that.

Eun sighed and leaned back looking at the screen of his computer filled with codes and lines of zeros and ones that for a layman it wouldn't make any sense, but for him it was art. Doing that stuff for him was easy, since he first used a computer he felt it was his territory. He was a young prodigy in the area, he had made half of his graduation in Computer Engineering in the first year and a half, and now working on his master's degree 2 years later, he had 17 successful mobile games, and was scouted to work in Haesaeng, a growing game's company.

He was grateful his father's company didn't have any involvement with game's production, because he was working his own way in this world of games, and his name didn't drag much attention. Not more than it already has. Eun cracked some bones of his neck and turned his chair around to see his plans for this game pinned in the walls behind his desk spotting his plans for the fights the game will have. Maybe he should call Jung to give him an inside on that.

His phone started to ring, and he turned his chair back to its initial position and grabbed his phone. His heart raced in his chest when he saw the picture greeting him. It was a beautiful girl, with a cheerful smile in her rosy lips, her round and delicate face showing her high cheekbones, and her small eyes shining with fierceness. Eun cleared his throat and turned his chair again to face the wall behind him, and with sweaty hands he pressed the green button and slid it to pick up the call.

"H-Hello"

"Yah! Oppa, you know I hate when you take forever to pick up. I always think you tripped and hit your head and fell unconscious bleeding to death." It came the voice of his best friend, and if he was honest, his long-lasting crush Sung Soo Deok, but she had never actually paid attention to him in that way. Her voice made his cheeks burn, and he knew he would probably be redder than his favorite t-shirt of Flash.

Him and Soo Deok were a strange pair of best friends. They didn't match at all, he was the nerdy boy, and she was the athletic girl, he was fascinated with games and HQs, she was fascinated with sports and martial arts, he was bullied, she was the strong girl that put the bullies to run. It was actually because of a bully that they turned out friends, she defended him, even that he was older than her. And the fact their fathers were friends just helped in their friendship.

"S-Stop being dramatic, Deok-ah. That just happened once." He unconsciously rubbed the spot that years earlier he had cut, in an episode like what she had described. "H-How is going the Academy?" He changed the subject, stopping himself of hitting himself because of how instable his voice sounded.

"Oppa, you know I finished the Academy last year, I am going to the University, Administration." She provided with a hint of irritation in her tone.

He almost hit himself, again, for his stupidity. He knew that. She completed the Military Academy and was then studying at University to complement her studies to continue her career at the Military, she was following her father's steps.

"Sorry, I've been worried with a lot of things, so it escaped my mind." It wasn't a lie. More or less.

"I forgive you oppa." Soo Deok voice was more lighter and she even giggled.

"So… To what do I own the honor of this call?" He asked, his hopes going up.

"Well… I was wondering…" she trailed off, and he knew already why she called. Eun felt his hopes being crushed, and his heart beating painfully in his chest. "How is So oppa doing?" He preferred when she called him to talk about any boring stuff of the military or her classes at University than this.

Because their fathers were close, Soo Deok grew up with them, before she went to the Military Academy. Since she was young she always admired So, and developed a crush for him, even that he was years older than her. And since she started the Military Academy, Eun was her favorite source of "So oppa".

This time she will have news for her. One side of him felt sad she would have her heart hurt because of this, but other, a selfish one, thought that maybe that would be his chance. He contemplated that thought, but quickly shook his head. No, he wouldn't do that to her. No. She was his best friend, even that he thought of her as more than that, he wouldn't deliberately hurt her.

"Well…" He started, uncertain. "So hyung is doing great… Actually, more than great." He stated carefully, looking for the best words. "You see…" He stopped, afraid of what is coming.

"What?" Her voice was filled with curiosity.

"Hum… So hyung, well… He met his person." Eun said finally. He remembered that Soo Deok was always hopeful to every year So stayed single, and never faltered when Eun told her once about the drunk talk he had with his older brother in which So talked about his 'person'. Deok at the time brushed that aside as past-non-existent relationship.

"H-His person?" He flinched at the hurt in her voice. "She exists?"

"Yes"

"I see…" Her voice dyed, and he could just listen to her breath. He left her quiet for a while.

"Deok-ah…" He called her after a time.

"Oh, sorry oppa… I have to go, I have to finish some work for my subjects." She cut him quickly, and before he could answer her, she had shot him a hurried 'bye' and hang up on him.

Eun looked at the screen of his phone and sighed. She was hurt, but he didn't know if it had a better way to crack the news without a heartache. His included.

"Sorry Deok-ah" he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well… I know, no one saw their lovey dove moment, I know hahaha But I promise next chapter we will have the usual ; ) I needed to put this out here, because I needed to introduce a new couple… AND something that will be important in the future.

Now, let's speak about the cookies' points. I came to the old chapters and I counted the people that got the cookie points, because I've finally decided what I will do with them. Like you all know, you readers win cookie points when you guys got right which member of the families finally saw SoSoo having a cute/romantic moment (meaning which brother or parent saw So courting Soo). And now it will be added to the special chapters – this fanfic will have some special chapters that will tell scenes that didn't get in this fanfic normal line-plot. I will explain how it works to win cookie points on the special chapters when I post the first one ^^

Now, what I will do with this cookies' points? I post this story in four different sites (one is exclusive in Portuguese and one is exclusive in Portuguese, and one I post exclusive in English) – three in English, and three in Portuguese. I've decided that the person that gets more cookie points, will win from me, a one-shot, of any character of Moon Lovers you want (if is a couple, it has to be cannon). Meaning, it will have one WINNER per site I post, and per language, meaning it will have three fanfics exclusive in English and three fanfics exclusive to Portuguese.

I've decided, as well, that for next chapter, I will only consider the comments giving your hunches in this chapter. So I am giving you the chance to change your hunch. So, who do you think will be the next to witness our SoSoo couple?


	9. Jimong

**Chapter Nine: Jimong**

 _1 year ago_

Awake. He was awake. It was something completely disorientating to wake up as a flood of memories of lives he wasn't sure he had lived, both impossible to live at the same time, came rushing at the front of his brain. Who was he? Was he the king's adviser or the drunkard that was a failure as a husband and father?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

At the same time his heart jumps in his chest, the machine attached to his body beeps together. He can hear frantic words and a small hand grip his at the same time a round face appears in front of his eyes. His wife was looking at him.

Big fat tears were running down her cheeks as she spoke to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. His eyes felt heavy again, he couldn't hold them open anymore.

It was black once again.

* * *

The second time he woke up he was alone in the white room of the hospital, still confused he frowned as a headache blasted through his head, forcing him to shut his eyes. Images danced behind his eyelids, a mixture of a past and present he was still so confused about.

He tried to lift his arm to reach for his hurting head, but it was as if his arm weigh tons, a groan escaped his dry lips, and his throat burned. He wasn't supposed to be alive. In neither of the lives that tormented his brain. So why was he alive? What was left for him to do?

He groaned once again as the pain increased, and he blindly tried to move, setting some alarm off, because as he notices, he was surrounded by nurses poking him and holding him against the bed. He felt as if something cold entered his veins, and without him wanting, he felt his body relax, and the pain was finally gone.

Jimong embraced the nothingness again.

* * *

The third time he woke up his mind was way clearer compared to the other times he did. As his eyes look around the room stopping at the slumped figure of his wife sitting on a chair by his bedside, her face showing all the exhaustion and worry, even though she was still sleeping. He frowned. The last time they saw each other she said she didn't want to see him anymore and kicked him out the house, he totally understood for all the things he made her suffer.

His career as an expert in Goryeo never launched, and he ended up drowning all his resentment in bottles of soju, ruining his marriage completely in the process. So, he really couldn't understand why she was even there.

Something should have beeped louder when he was musing over that incoherence because he barely had returned his attention to the world around him, his wife was by his side hugging him while crying.

"Thank God, thank God you are alive Jimong." A hiccup followed her words as she tightened her arms around him.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he raised an arm, although it was more complicated than he expected, and wrapped around her. As he did it another explosion of pain came crashing into his brain. Another set of memories assaulted his senses with ferocity, and he left out a cry of pain. What were those? They were conflicting with all he knew about his modern life. Since when he was the curator of a museum?

The pain blinded him, and he barely heard his wife calling his name desperately at the same time doctors and nurses swarmed into his room once again. This time he didn't battle anyone when they poked him and once again ice spread through his veins.

Darkness came as a sweet relief.

* * *

The fourth and last time he woke up he felt as if everything was finally in order inside his head. Sort of. He still couldn't understand why he had this new assortment of memories inside his head, but he wouldn't be an ungrateful person and discard the blessing he received. He wouldn't worry about it, not now. Not when he saw the brilliant face of his children when they entered his room that day to kiss him and tell him how much they missed him.

He wouldn't lose his opportunity to be with them anymore. He couldn't. He missed them more than his alcohol stupor would let him feel back at that first present, and his life as the Astronomer that half-remembered his life in the 21st century allowed him to. Why would he shun his wife again now that he had her back?

No, he wouldn't. Because he spent the next few months dedicating himself to heal his body and receiving visits from all his colleagues, and other family members. Every time he entered into contact with those, more he learned about this new life, nothing changed that drastically, just what happened to him after his graduation and marriage. He got his dream job, and never had problems with alcohol. He wondered why all of those changed, it wasn't as if anything major had changed in the rest of the world, nor in Korean history.

He checked. He made sure to check as soon he could put his hands on a computer, he researched Gwangjong's life. No mentions of Hae Soo could be seen or abrupt changes at all. He realized that she was supposed to be there all along. She was the Kingmaker after all.

He relaxed even more after that, delegating his life as Choi Jimong, the Astronomer, to a peripheric part of his brain. The only thing that was bothering him was that he couldn't remember what happened to him before he ended up in that hospital bed. It was all fuzzy the day he met Hae Soo in that lagoon.

And no one bothered to enlighten him on the subject because they were afraid he would have one of his losses of consciousness once again.

* * *

It wasn't until he came back to his work that a memory of the Astronomer, as he referred to his self in Goryeo, came back to his mind. He remembered the last time he met Baek Ah and remembered well what was the last thing Gwangjong sent him.

If he wasn't mistaken, no one had ever come across to those. No, they hadn't. Because it was him and Baek Ah that sent it to protection, to be hidden. And he remembered well where. It would be tricky to convince the museum to give funds for what he was thinking, however, he had ways to prove a faint existence of what he was looking for.

The Astronomer left some clever clues for the future researchers to find that treasure that would set aflame all the knowledge about Gwangjong private life. And he thought that would be the best way to honor the woman that was much more than the country ever knew. She was the Kingmaker, she was Hae Soo, the true Queen of Goryeo.

It was his duty to try at least salvage what he could, he was one of the motives they never got to be together after all. But he also couldn't have had risked all the history of the world for a selfish act. At least it was what he told himself during all those days looking for the clues his past-self left behind, and that he knew where to find. Because it was the only way he could placate his conscience as the memories of Goryeo flashed brightly into his brain at each day he was closer to his objective.

When his colleagues asked him from where the inspiration for that subject of the study came from, he would tell it came from a dream, and all of them would laugh, he would smile and nod. Ah if they knew, they wouldn't laugh.

Maybe… Maybe they would cry.

* * *

Why hasn't he come across to that before? How could that have escaped him?

When he saw the news that afternoon he never expected to see Taejo on the screen of his television. Of course, he heard about Wang Go Enterprise, but he never thought it had anything to do with the Wangs he once knew. He caught himself going through the internet and looking for everything about Wang Geon, or in reality Kim Jae Geon, and to his surprise, he could see all of them, all the princes. A cold came down his spine as he saw them all in the same family again, despite the pleasant surprise that was to see Oh Seo Yeon (Lee Soo Yeon in the modern days), married and mother of all his sons. But still, he couldn't help feeling the dread in thinking the history would repeat itself, again.

However, more he researched the family, more his fear got small. They all appeared to have met the positions they deserved in the modern world, no family dispute, as what it looked like, had broken for this new throne that was the Presidency of Wang Go Enterprise.

And there it was him. Gwangjong. Exuding the same strong aura and power he had when he was the Emperor. More even than his father. Wang So, or Kim Joon So as he was known in this life, had the same distant and cold demeanor the young prince had, but without all that darkness in his brilliant brown eyes. He wasn't spooked by the memories of abuse as Wang So was once. But sadness and solitude were there, the same one Gwangjong had when he lost his true Queen.

An idea came to his mind suddenly, and soon he was researching for that girl. For Hae Soo. He didn't know her name in the modern world. But her accident… Her accident could help him. It was on the same day as his. Or at least it should be.

He didn't need to fear the interference on the temporal line anymore. Maybe, he shouldn't have at that time either.

* * *

Jimong looked inside the hidden bunker-like construction made by his past-self. A simple under-earth storage room where important things were sent by the Astronomer to be preserved for the future. Or secrets that should be well hidden for a long period, things an Emperor sent him to be safe and forever remembered.

His colleagues swarmed around him fascinated by what his quest led them to discover. Not that he didn't know the localization of it, oh he did. He was just smart enough to follow the trail the Astronomer left. When his past-self left those clue it wasn't for himself, no, he thought one day someone would follow the trail and discover his secret vault. But millennia later it was himself discovering what he had hidden at that time. And it felt fitting in some way.

"I can't believe it! You are right. This is such a treasure! I never thought we would ever find such a treasure of the Goryeo era out of North Korea. This will put those northern crawling up the walls of jealousy." One of his co-workers laughed.

"Don't be so rude." He answered. "They are still the bigger authority over the period, whether you like or not." It was an automatic response, but he couldn't care less for what his companions were talking, not when he was walking in direction of one of the few small containers in that vault.

It was a delicate carved wooden box, with peonies and butterflies beautifully painted on the cherry wood. He lifts the lid and inside was all Hae Soo's possessions, Wang So's poems to her. The paper was yellow, and frail-looking, but surprisingly intact. He moved to a simple black wooden box that was seated beside the cherry one, a box he didn't remember it was there, opening it to find all the letters Hae Soo sent to Wang So placed neatly inside the box, and on top of it, it was the hairpin. How that ended up here?

The last time he saw that it was with…

"Oh My God!" He was distracted by the surprised scream of one of his colleagues. "I can't believe it! The lost paints of Wang Baek Ah." Jimong looked in direction of the voice. "We saw so many references to these paintings in registers of the past, but none was ever found. And they were all here… Jimong-ssi, you found an incredible treasure indeed."

He left himself smile a bit. "Apparently I did." His eyes came back to the boxes. "Maybe I did." His eyes never leaving the hairpin.

* * *

It was a bit strange to talk to Hae Soo, Ha Jin as he discovered, without her recognizing him. He had to hold his tongue to not saying anything, even when she lost her balance and looked at him for a fraction of a minute with a spark of recognition. That vanished as quickly as it surged, leaving him confused.

So, after she left with the insistence of her friend, he observed her. He watched her walking through the corridors until the gallery, he saw her looking at the little pieces of her life told through Baek Ah sensible brushes, he watched as her memory came back, and she fell on her knees in front of the painting Gwangjong get done just for her. A painting he sent away because it was for her eyes alone. At her heartbreaking sobs, he understood his role. He finally saw it.

Because it did had occurred a great change in the fabric of the world when Ha Jin went back in time. It was something subtle, but it was there. Wang So reincarnated, as it did all the princes, and they were having a better life, because of her. And he knew, deep down, that So came back to her, he came looking at her like he promised then.

And him? Choi Jimong was the link between present and past. He was the paradox. Because his reality changed, changed so drastically that he had three sets of memories into his mind. And that could only be explained by only one thing. Which was that the universe had corrected itself and for that, it changed his life, so the web of time wouldn't collapse.

He retreated when an elderly met Ha Jin in that state and offered her a head kerchief. The life would follow its course from now on.

* * *

And it did.

They met, and his smile couldn't be hidden as he watched the reunion of the souls that were yearning one for the other. And all were there, all those lives that were damaged by a cruel fate. His princes were alive and well. And all were in their rightful places.

"This is so sweet, it's like one of those fairy tales." The sweet and gentle voice of his wife spoke beside him. "Don't you think yeobo?"

"Yes, it does." He looked at his wife with fondness in his eyes. Oh if she knew… She would think she was in one of those dramas she loved so much. "It looks like they found each other after years of not seeing each other." His arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder, gently pulling her close by. "Souls that cannot be separated, not by time nor death." His wife turned to look at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Are you making fun of me, husband?"

"No, not in my wildest dreams wife." He smiles sincerely because he was telling the truth in the end.

And before his wife could respond, he silenced her with a gentle peck on her lips. Indeed, everything was in their rightful place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, hello, has someone here? I'm back! Yay! I know is not the update most of you wanted or expected. I'm sorry for that. But is because I need to re-acquaint myself with my characters once again after all this time not writing.

About my impromptu hiatus, I have an explanation to give. This year it was the year I decided to do my exchange program, which I did and I'm still doing. And back at the beginning of the year, I was solving all my problems to finalize all the process to come from Brazil to New Zealand. It was stressful, full of documents, preparing my luggage, and then: I got here. Yay! It took me a little while to get used to it, to get used to my English school, and I even decided to make an important Cambridge Exam, so I was pretty busy. Aside, of course, of making new friends and doing fun stuff. I started writing this chapter back in September, and I just finished it now! Writing got at the back of my priorities until I finished my Exam, and now, I hope, I'm all ready to keep up this project.

So, what you guys thought of this chapter and the revelation in this chapter? Just know that this isn't the last time you will see Jimong ;)

See you next chapter my lovelies~ Nath TE :*


	10. Home

**Chapter Ten: Home**

So was still smiling when he got into work, but it wasn't a surprise anymore for anyone in the Wang Go Enterprise, in the last few months people were used to seeing the colder of the Kim brothers always smiling.

But as the morning progressed the smile was but a faint upwards motion of his lips as he got engrossed more and more in his work and trying to keep the board members satisfied about the projects and moves for his change of position. It had times he wanted to scream at them that he could only make a decent job if they stopped sending him e-mails at every five minutes, it was tiring to stop his work to answer stupid e-mails.

It was because of that that he hadn't even seen the time pass, and the lunchtime came and went as he was still revising papers and signing the important documents. With a tired sigh, he pulled back a little resting his back on the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to disperse some of his tiredness.

However, before he could relax just for a bit the telephone on his table biped, showing his secretary wanted to talk to him. With an exasperated sigh, he pressed the button so he could answer her.

"Yes, Secretary Jung?" He kept his voice polite, she didn't have any blame he was tired and stressed.

"Go Ha Jin is here to see you, sir," his secretary answered, and at her words he perked, and a smile came to his lips.

"Let her enter," it was possible to hear the differences of the voice that answered first for the one he spoke now. He was so happy. "I don't want to be interrupted for at least an hour, Secretary Jung," he added for good measure and ended the communication.

He pushed his chair back and got up, walking around his table in time for his door to open and the woman he left just that morning in his house to enter his office carrying takeout bags.

Her bright smile and sparkly eyes shone as she saw him, both of them walking and meeting halfway, his arms wrapping around her gently and pulling her closer. Eliciting a giggle from the petite woman, that reciprocated his hug with one arm.

"You saw me this morning, So-yah," she said with amusement dripping her voice.

"It was too long ago," he answered. So could just thank his hindsight of clearing Ha Jin's name for entering the building a few months back.

Ha Jin giggled again and pulled back to look at him better, frowning at the already tired and stressed look on his face. This change of positions was taking a toll on her boyfriend and she could see it.

"Have you eaten?" Ha Jin cupped So's face, thumb gently caressing his cheek.

So frowned. "I had breakfast, I didn't have much time for myself since I got here," he answered truthfully, he knew if he lied it would be worse.

She shook her head while she sighed deeply.

"Has some things that never change, hasn't it?" She glared at him, something he found really cute. Dropping her hand from his face she pushed him to one of the couches found in his office, with the coffee table right in front of it. "You're going to eat with me, it's already way past lunch, and you didn't have anything more than breakfast, you have to eat better, So-yah, it's bad for your health," she was serious, while she made him sit, and he let her, basking on her love and worry for him, as he would do millennia ago. "If we don't have a lunch date you never eat on time!"

"Well… It's because I prefer eating in your presence, my love," he tried to be gallant, but it just earned him a glare.

"Not healthy, So," she said sternly, placing the takeout on the coffee table and opening the lids to show jjajangmyeon and mandu for them to eat.

When the delicious smell of the dishes hit him, So noticed how much hungry he was, his stomach growling in the prospect of finally being fed. He reached for one of the jjajangmyeon containers when his hand was slapped away by a frowning Ha Jin. Pouting he stayed quiet, as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a mandu and offered him.

"With the hunger you are, you are going to eat it too fast and get sick," she said, as he took a bite into the food, she offered him.

"I think you just want an excuse to feed me," he said after he finished chewing and gulping down.

Ha Jin blushed, but a sly smile was gracing her lips.

"Maybe," she offered him another mandu.

"Well… I don't mind, really," he said, scooting closer to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her feed him, as she was lecturing him about eating properly.

He wouldn't exchange that moment for anything, having the love of his life in his arms while she fed him, and they talked. As time passed, he finally let her go, and she allowed him to grab one of the containers with his food.

"Omma knows I'm staying in your home this weekend," Ha Jin flushed as she remembered what she mother told her. "Speaking of family, we have to think about introducing our families, no?"

So hummed, while offering Ha Jin a bite of his jjajangmyeon.

"Yes, my family is bothering me to officially introduce you, and it would be nice our family as a whole could meet," he said with a smile, noticing a slight smudge of the brown sauce on her chin. He grabbed a tissue and gently dabbed it on her skin cleaning it.

"What we should do then?" She smiled with his attentiveness and approached her face to his.

"Well…" He started with a smile on his lips too, and before they could even start thinking their lips met in a kiss, gentle and sweet.

When they separated Ha Jin pulled back a little. "So, we have to decide when-" But she was interrupted by So capturing her lips again in a kiss.

"We still have time to plan that, love," he said when they had to break apart again.

And so, their time was spent with kissing, small talk and finishing their meal. Joon So had never felt so happy before.

* * *

It was as any other Friday for Mu, despite the craziness that was the group chat with the families, he woke up with his wife smiling at him and calling him to have breakfast, then he came to work and went about all the papers he had for the day, some meetings with his father regarding the passing of the position of President and so on.

He had lunch with a high-profile client and right after called his wife, like he always does, and worked some more on contracts and revised some details in one of the projects he personally supervised. A normal schedule for his working days.

That's why that when he went to his brother's office that afternoon he didn't expect to see all employees on the floor looking curiously in the direction of the director's office, and a flustered secretary trying to appease three other directors, from different sectors, that were exclaiming impatiently in front of his brother's office.

As he approached he could catch some words.

"We need to speak with Director Kim, we need his signature to go through with this project," one of the directors said with impatience to the poor secretary.

"And we also need to discuss with him some details," another added while the other nodded in agreement.

"I understand, sir, but Director Kim is busy now, and as soon as he is free again, I will call you," the secretary tried to explain again, however she was interrupted by one of the other directors.

"We've been waiting for half an hour already!"

"I am so sorry, Director Ma, but I-" she was interrupted again by another wave of indignation from the directors.

Seeing the increase in frustration and discomfort from the secretary Mu decided to intervene.

"What's going on here?" He stepped in front of the secretary attracting the attention of the directors, which bowed to him when they recognized him.

"Oh, sir, we are trying to speak with Director Kim for the past half-hour, but nothing. And his secretary refuses to let us pass," Director Ma said while looking with irritation to the poor secretary.

"I just complied to the orders I was given by Director Kim, he asked to not be interrupted," the secretary defended her actions, with reason.

Mu frowned because it was uncommon for his brother to stop people coming to him in the middle of a working day.

"If my brother asked his secretary to not be bothered, he has a reason, and I suppose you should listen to her, don't you think?" He said sternly at the three directors that looked down and bowed in acquiescence.

"As you say, sir," one of the directors spoke.

At that moment the door for So's office opened and the sound of laughter came from inside the room, and Mu could hear his brother's voice.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Ha Jin-ah," So's voice was happy and light, so different from the voice his brother would use if it was anything related to work.

"That's true, you hadn't even eaten when I came to see you, you are so lucky I know you so well and was prepared for that," a feminine voice answered and Mu, from his position, could see Ha Jin's beautiful figure and he smiled mischievously, so his brother was indeed busy. "You have to eat in proper hours, So-yah, or you are going to get sick," she said while they walked out of the room, not noticing the crowd looking at them.

Some of the directors frowned when they heard the younger girl calling the obviously older Joon So that intimately.

"Alright, alright, I will be more careful," So laced her waist with his arms and pulled her against his chest. Eliciting some surprised looks from their spectators. "Why can't you stay?" Mu saw his ever so serious brother pout, and he couldn't stop his mouth hang open when he saw such a thing.

"You have to work, and I have to go shopping for food, your fridge is lacking some necessary stuff," Ha Jin answered him with a smile and pet his shoulder. "Now, I really should go, you ate and had my company, you still have a lot to do and I don't want to interfere on your work more than I already did," she said with finality.

And Mu got even more surprised when he saw So's pout grow a little bit more before he sighed in defeat, his arms relaxing a little bit around her small frame.

"Alright, alright, you have a point," he said with a sigh. "Call me when you get home, please," he adds with a serious tone, and the older Kim could see the worry on his brother's eyes.

"I will don't worry," Ha Jin answered him with a genuine smile. "I love you, Kim Joon So, and I will see you at home, arasso?"

And to Mu's surprise, So smiled back at her with one of the most bright and affectionate smiles he had ever seen on his brother's lips, his hand moving to cup Ha Jin's face gently.

"I love you too, Go Ha Jin," but before his brother could bend his body to kiss Ha Jin, Mu decided to intervene and stop the show they were giving without noticing.

"Well, So-yah, you should listen to her," he said with an amused grin on his lips. "You gave us quite a show."

It was for his endless amusement that he saw both jump and scramble away from each other, and Mu saw what Yo saw once, his brother blushing. It was such a view, and he had to agree with Yo, So was really cute when blushing.

"Hyung!"

Mu could only laugh at his brother's face. He would never forget how his brother was so red and looking down his feet like a little boy caught stealing cookies from the jar. Ha Jin wasn't much behind his brother in a comic and embarrassed pose.

Oh, he was going to report that in the family chat without any more delays, he grabbed his phone and snapped a shot of them, eliciting another protest from his brother, and chuckles from the other directors.

He was loving that new So. All thanks to that petite woman that was staring at him apologetically, while he was smiling at her with genuine happiness.

* * *

Ha Jin was still blushing even after leaving the Wang Go Enterprise building, she didn't expect being "caught" like that, it was embarrassing. Mu was grinning from ear to ear and teasing his younger brother without any mercy, and she saw in the middle of it all. All of that in front of So co-workers.

She wanted to slap both brothers when So decided to retaliate, those brothers didn't change much from what she could see. Shaking her head, she kept her way in the market, buying some food so they could cook in the weekend.

When she was turning a corner looking at some vegetables Ha Jin noticed a gleam in her direction, making her look up in time to see a figure turning around and walking fast away from her. She frowned and observed that figure stop a few stands ahead and look at the fruits being displayed there. Deciding it was nothing she would worry too much, she continued her shopping without care.

What she didn't notice on that strange figure was he was carrying a camera, a semi-professional one, and now they were in their phone, talking with someone.

"It's her," they spoke in a hushed tone.

"Tail her," came the answer through the phone.

"Sure, boss."

* * *

Later that night So entered back into his apartment to scent amazing cooking. He toed his shoes off and left his work satchel in the table beside the door and walked inside, walking right to his kitchen, meeting a similar scene of the morning.

Ha Jin had her back to him while she was busy stirring a pot, with a big pink sweater and dark blue shorts, the sweater was loose on her shoulders, falling gently from them, flashing her delicate milky skin. Not wasting time, he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"So-yah!" Ha Jin jumped a little when she felt his arms around her. So chuckled at her predicament. "Stop scaring me," she said in a mock angry tone.

"I shouldn't be blamed you are always so concentrated when cooking," he answered, his voice muffled by her skin.

Ha Jin shook her head and poked his arm that was around her waist.

"You should make more sounds when entering, mister," she smiled gently despite her words and kept stirring the pot of kimchi jjigae. "Go take a shower, dinner is almost ready," she said, still poking his arm with her free hand.

"I don't wanna," he nuzzled her neck more and held her closer.

"So, come on so you can be fully relaxed," she insisted, tried to get off his hold. "Please," she added with a cute tone, making him groan, but pull back.

"Only if you give me a kiss," he said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Ha Jin lowered the fire on the stove and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, and complied, giving him a kiss, slow and full of love.

"Welcome home, So-yah," she said against his lips.

"I'm home, yes…" His smile grew, and he kissed her again.

After more of her insistence, he finally went to take his shower, and they enjoyed their evening, not even knowing that next morning things would change.

Soon the world would know about Kim Joon So girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there… I'm so sorry for taking so long for updating this story, but well… Writer's block, deciding what to do with life, then real life happening, adult life catching up, and imagination and inspiration going everywhere.

I know, no excuses, but I hope this chapter just made you all happy :D. Because this story is going, and I want to finish it for sure :).

Now, I don't know if you remember, but I have this game going on, and those that said in the last chapters comments it was Mu, you earned a cookie point :D. I'm marking them, just to let you know hahaha. The winners will receive a one-shot from me from the couple they choose. And I will have one winner for each site I post this story :D. So, place your bets, which brother, or parent will be the next in seeing So being a fluffy boyfriend? ;)

Let me know in the comments and let me know what you think about this chapter.

See you around,

Nath :*


End file.
